Fox of Atlantis
by KuronoDono12
Summary: In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea. It soon slipped into the realm of myth and legend however he new it really existed and is determined to get back there. Rated M for safety and freedom Naruto x Kida maybe Naruto x Kida x Audrey during events of second movie. Start of my Naruto x Disney Pixar Dreamworks universe
1. Chapter 1 Atlantis Sinks

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Hello everyone I bet you're all surprised to see another update from me so soon. Well I just had the sudden urge to finally start my Naruto x Atlantis the Lost Empire story and the beginning of what I am going to be referring to as my Naruto x Disney-Pixar-DreamWorks Universe or (D-P-D for short). All of the stories that exist within the Naruto x D-P-D universe will essentially be tied together by one common thing a Reincarnated Naruto from the previous story.**

 **However there will be exceptions to this which I will be sure to mention at the start of the stories in which they take place. For example this story is an exception as it is the starting point for the whole Naruto x D-P-D Universe. Additionally think of the whole universe as a cycle when one story ends so long as there isn't a sequel then the universe itself ends before reforming except with slight alterations.**

 **For example when the Naruto x Atlantis stories and the sequel to both set far into the future which is a Naruto x Treasure Planet story ends the cycle ends only to reform with slight alterations that lead into the Naruto x A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie stories I plan on doing and so forth.**

 **Anyway one quick little thing I should mention is the guidelines for this particular "Cycle" if you will.**

 **First: This is Post-War yet Pre-The Last Naruto at the start of this story however he will be nowhere near as powerful as he is in canon. I will explain my reasons regarding why he is weak pretty early on in the story so please bear with me. However I will also mention that AFTER the Sinking of Atlantis he will become even weaker to the point where he no longer has access to his jutsu except for the Tree Climbing Exercise which I will also explain early on.**

 **Second: There is no Milo in this story as Naruto will be filling his role on the team.**

 **Third: The pairing for this story will obviously be Naruto x Kida however I MAY consider adding Audrey during the events of the second movie if I can find a way for it to make sense and work.**

 **Finally: Whenever somebody speaks a different language like say Atlantean I will have it in Bold and Italic example; "** _ **Everyone to the Shelters!".**_

 **Now without further ado let's begin shall we…I present to all of you The Fox of Atlantis**

It was a bright and sunny day with few clouds in the sky and the ocean was completely calm overall a very peaceful day. However all of this was suddenly changed as a flash of light filled the sky followed by a thunderous boom that ominously filled the air. A large mushroom shaped column of light began to form off in the distance pushing away all the nearby clouds. The light additionally began pushing the nearby water resulting in a massive wave beginning to form.

As the wave grew in size dozens of small flying craft whose shape oddly resembled that of a Hammerhead shark along with several larger flying craft whose shape was reminiscent of a Lobster were speeding away from the wave as fast as they could. Near the head of each of the Hammerhead shaped craft there was a small seat just big enough for a single person. In each seat were men wearing what was obviously a soldier's uniform consisting of a yellow hat and shoulder guards, a grey shirt over which they wore a red vest.

The group was rapidly fleeing the ever growing wave and as they did so one of the soldiers looked over to a nearby craft _**"You fool! You've destroyed us all!"**_ he yells out in his native language to the man who is looking back at the wave. The soldier then looks back at the wave that is now easily several hundred feet tall and his eyes widen _**"The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!"**_ he yells frantically just as the wave begins to gain on the group even more rapidly.

The man looks on in horror as it envelops the stragglers of the group before quickly gaining on and consuming the middle portion of and a large portion of the front section of the group. He hears another man yell _**"It's Too Late!"**_ before said man screams in terror as he is swallowed up by the wave.

The wave still gaining both speed and size swallows up man after man and craft after craft as it continues on its path of destruction. It slams into the front section of the group consuming all but a few of the craft. Said craft speed forward as fast as they can flying low to the ground through a winding ravine and over several hills passing a few stone building. They then fly under a bridge towards a large city surrounded by rivers and aqueducts in a circle.

At the center of the city is a large multi-leveled circle of buildings. Residing in the center and highest level sits a tall palace like building above which a large blue colored crystal floats. However as the craft fly towards the city the crystal changes color from blue to red and beams of light shoot out of it towards the city. The lights begin to pass over the city as if they were searching for something.

The sky begins to darken as the wave gets closer and closer to the city. In a watch tower on the city's borderline a man sees all the craft being chased by the wave. His eyes widen in terror as the wave begins enveloping the outer most section of the city. He quickly turns around and runs to a large tube and yells _**"Everyone to the Shelters! Everyone to the Shelters!"**_ repeatedly his voice being carried and amplified by the tube which is connected to a large face with glowing eyes and mouth.

Hearing the man's yell to more men standing in a tower next to a large bell begin hitting it with large hammers just before the first man's voice is cut off as he is swallowed by the wave. Down below in the streets panic ensues as people begin running as fast as they can towards the center of the city. Flying craft begin to crash land as more and more people try and escape grabbing their loved ones in the process.

Near the center of the city an aged man wearing clothes that look as if they were made for royalty stand next to his wife and little girl who appears to be no older than 5 or 6. Suddenly a figure jumps down in front of the trio surprising them. The figure is a man who appears to be in his early 20's likely no older than 21 or 23. He has spiky blonde haired, sapphire blue eyes, and what appear to be marks on his cheeks that resemble whiskers with three on each cheek. He is wearing a short-sleeved red jacket that reaches down to his legs with a black flame like pattern at the bottom. Under his jacket is a orange and black shirt and a necklace with a large blue crystal as its centerpiece. He has on a pair of orange and black pants and for footwear is wearing a pair of black open-toed combat sandals.

The aged man looks at the blonde with sadness in his eyes _**"I should have listened to your advice Naruto"**_ he says heavily his tone full of guilt.

The now named now just shakes his head _**"There will be time for reflecting later my friend, but first we must save as many people as possible!"**_ he responds before turning to look at the wave.

Just then a soldier runs up to the group and extends his arm to the aged man _**"This way your Highness, Quickly!"**_ he yells urgently trying to get the aged man and his family to safety.

Naruto looks at the now revealed to be king and his family _**"Go with him I will try to buy the city as much time as I can and get as many people to safety as possible!"**_ he yells before bringing his hands up in a cross-shaped sign and yelling **Multi- Shadow Clone Jutsu** as two dozen poofs of smoke appear before revealing clones. The clones not needing instructions dash towards the incoming wave as Naruto follows behind them and begins leading/helping as many people as possible to safety.

The king seeing this begins to follow the soldier from before with his wife right behind him. The queen turns to see her daughter standing still with her doll in arms and reaches down to her _**"Kida, come on we must go!"**_ she yells frantically pulling her daughter. Kida drops her doll and reaches back for it but the Queen pulls her around to look at her **"Kida! Just leave it there is no time!"** she yells frantically as people run by and the beams of red light still roam the city.

One of the beams of light stops on the Queen before turning blue causing her to look up and her necklace much like the one Naruto wears begins to float. The king turns to see his wife standing in the blue light as several more beams converge on her before narrowing and flashing resulting in her beginning to float in the air inadvertently taking Kida's bracelet with her.

Kida notices her mother begin to float up and reaches out to her before as she yells _**"Mother!"**_ repeatedly as the Queen is pulled up towards the giant crystal in the sky from which the beams are emanating from. Giant statues that surround the central portion of the city come to like and clap their hands which results in a blue energy disc to begin to expand in front of them almost like a shield.

Naruto seeing this begins hurrying people along towards the innermost portion of the city. He looks towards the wave briefly and sees a massive wall of earth rise up to try and stop it. However the wave easily crashes through the earth wall causing him to wince as he got the memory of his clones being dispelled. He curses as his plan to try and stop the wave using the **Earth Style: Mud Wall jutsu** failed. Naruto looks back briefly to the energy wall and sees that it has begin to close as several flying craft crash into and explode. Naruto quickly makes another clone to go check on the safety of the royal family.

He then sees a family of three rush to the last remaining gap in the wall only for the son to stumble and slip out of his parents grasp. The parents notice then and panic trying to reach out for him but he falls down the steps out of their reach. Naruto dashes towards the child and picks him up before jumping into the air. He shifts his grip on the child before yelling _**"Here Catch!"**_ to the parents before tossing their son to them. The child barely makes it through the gap and into his parents waiting arms before the shield fully closes trapping all who haven't made it past yet outside the innermost portion of the city…and at the mercy of the wave.

Naruto lands on the ground and sees people frantically pounding on the energy wall in a futile attempt to get to safety. He then looks out towards the wave as it begins crashing through the city destroying everything in its path. Off to the side he spots a couple holding each other one last time as they knew their lives were about to end. He sees parents hugging their children telling them to close their eyes and that everything will be alright.

Seeing all of this Naruto clenches his fists and grits his teeth at his own powerlessness. If only he still had Kurama sealed within him he might have been able to save everyone. If only he had more time he might have been able to set up a stronger wall to try and stop the wave. He sighs as all these thoughts pass through his mind before looking back towards the shielded portion of the city and smiles sadly _**"Goodbye my friend and thank you for all that you have done for me these last few years"**_ he says solemnly. He then turns to look at the wave and one last time before closing his eyes as it envelops him.

Inside the protected barrier the king rushes over to Kida and wraps his arms around her protectively as she yells for her mother again. He turns her to face his chest and says _**"Close your eyes Kida! Don't Look!"**_ as he watches crystal spin wildly as the energy shield closes around the top of Atlantis creating a protective dome.

The King then hears someone land beside and turns to see 'Naruto' there _**"Naruto I am glad to see you were able to make it inside"**_ he says thankful for at least some good news after everything that has happened.

'Naruto' looks at the king for a moment in silence before sighing _**"I am sorry my friend but I am just a clone. The boss didn't make it inside in time, I am just here to check the safety of you and your family"**_ he says sadly before not seeing the queen anywhere and realizes what must have happened.

The king's eyes widen upon hearing this before he lowers his head in sadness as not only has his actions lead to the death of countless of his people but also his wife and now his close friend. He looks up at the clone and is about to say something only for it to dispel causing his eyes to widen at the meaning behind it. The king kneels there for a moment still holding the now sleeping form of Kida and lets a single tear trail down his cheek as he mutters a low _**"I'm sorry"**_ only for it to be drowned out by the noise of the wave slamming into the barrier as it sinks the city.

As what is left of the once great city of Atlantis is swallowed beneath the raging sea flashes of light can be seen from under the water as the city sinks lower and lower. After a short time the flashes fade away and the sea returns to its peaceful state as if nothing has happened. Over time the once great city is gradually forgotten and moves from fact into the realms of myth and legend. However it's memory lives on in the immortal words of a poet "In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea" and one other source that is determined to find it.

 **End Chapter 1:**

 **Quick End AN: Well that is the first chapter of my newest story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I look forward to continuing this and everything beyond it as I have really wanted to do this story for a while. In addition I have wanted to start my Naruto x D-P-D Universe stories for a long time as well as a lot of them are corssovers I have really wanted to see done before.**

 **Anyway that's all for this chapter and be sure to vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't done so already as it pertains to my Total Drama Maelstrom story which can't proceed until two winners are clear.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Survivor

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Wow I have to say I am really amazed by how popular this story has become in such a short amount of time. Within 48 hours after it was published it already had over 100 favorites and follows, 1,500 views, and 22 reviews. For it to be this popular already given how little attention this specific crossover has received is just mind blowing and I thank all of you for your support. Now to answer a few reviews.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yes it will be an interesting reunion but the one who will really be shocked is the King.**

 **Icon of Sin: I hear you there are a lot of crossovers I have wanted to see done for a long time as well.**

 **DRAGONfromheaven: Thanks and don't sweat it man, and I am really looking forward to the next update for your American Kitsune story. Also maybe an update for your two Naruto x Total Drama stories might be nice...*Wink*.**

 **FoxDemon1023: I guarantee you I will NOT abandon this story.**

 **Blaze1992: Your points will be explained in this chapter.**

 **LoneWolf-01: Well I am glad to have been able to help.**

 **Guest *Austin*: Helga will not be paired with Naruto in this story. However I have been thinking of a different version to this story that would change a few things but haven't found anyone willing to write it yet since I am writing this version. Also regarding the whole submarine thing I can't say since it would mean spoilers. However the whole adding Godzilla and Gamera thing won't be happening.**

 **Well that's all for reviews and I thank everyone that left reviews about how they like the story. Now onto the next chapter. Oh one more thing before I forget I won't be going into great detail regarding the appearances of everyone as they look exactly like they do in the movie.**

 ***Washinton, D.C, 1914* (8,500 years after the sinking of Atlantis)***

Inside the basement of a museum filled with various artifacts and charts Naruto stands behind a podium next to a chalk board with runic symbols and "Coast of Ireland" written on it. Naruto smiles as he looks at the figures at the other side of the room "Good afternoon gentleman, first I would like to say thank you for taking the time to hear my proposal" he says politely.

Naruto then places his hands on the podium before continuing "Now we have all heard about the legend of Atlantis a continent that was somewhere in the Mid-Atlantic and how it was home to an advanced civilization that more technologically advanced than our own by hundreds of years. We also know that according to the Greek Philosopher Plato it mysteriously sank beneath the sea. Now there are probably some of you that wonder "Why Atlantis? It's just a myth pure fantasy right?" Well that is where you would be wrong" he says dramatically.

Naruto then reaches down and pulls up several slides "10,000 years before the Egyptian's built the pyramids Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine, and even the power of flight. Impossible you may say but not for them, numerous ancient cultures all over the globe ranging from Viking to even the Nashoni of the south west United States agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind that makes steam and our own internal combustion engines pale in comparison. Gentleman my proposal is that we find Atlantis, find this power source and bring it back to the surface!" he says passionately while cringing on the inside for what he just said.

Naruto pulls up another slide this one depicting a text from a book "This is a excerpt from a book referencing another called the "Sheppard's Journal" which is said to be a firsthand account of Atlantis and its exact whereabouts" he says before moving in front of the chalk board. Naruto then lifts up a ancient Viking shield "Now based on a centuries old translation of Norse text it is believed the Journal resides in Ireland. However I have noticed a slight mistranslation and that the journal rests not in _Ireland_ but instead Iceland. Gentleman I will now answer any questions you may have" Naruto says before a phone rings.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "If you will excuse me for a moment gentleman" he says before reaching behind the chalkboard and answering the phone "Cartography and Linguistics Naruto Uzumaki speaking…yeah just a second" he says before setting the phone down. He then walks over to a light an turns it one revealing that the people he was talking to was in fact mannequins and masks. Naruto walks past them to a boiler and turns a few nozzles and pulls a few levers. The boiler then makes a growling sound but he fixes it by grabbing a nearby wrench and hitting it.

Naruto then walks back over to the phone and picks it up again "How is that?..Okay your welcome" he says before handing up. He is about to explain how he has plotted a route to retrieve the journal when a clock alarm rings causing him to smile. Naruto picks up a few charts before walking over to a small desk. On the desk is a picture of a younger version of him and an elderly man wearing an outfit one might expect to see on an explorer.

Naruto smiles fondly as he remembers the man who is Thadius Thatch. Several years back Naruto had changed his appearance to that of a young boy and was wandering the streets when he ran into Thadius. After the initial meeting the two grew close as Thadius reminded Naruto a little of Hiruzen Sarutobi from back home. Meanwhile Thadius who had never had children of his own grew fond of Naruto as he could see the look of greatness and thirst for adventure in his eyes. Eventually Thadius adopted Naruto as his grandson and raised him completely unaware that he was in fact many many years his elder.

Thadius would take Naruto on all sorts of adventures and expeditions-as long as there was no danger of course- and tell him stories of various legends, however known more so than the legend of Atlantis which secretly amused Naruto as he wondered how Thadius would react if he knew the truth about him. Thadius's dream was to one day find Atlantis and prove to everyone that is was more than just a legend. However sadly he never realized his dream as he passed away a few years prior.

Naruto wipes a lone tear from his eyes upon remembering this and wishes he could have told Thadius the truth especially after everything he did for him. As he reflects on all of this a message arrives via a tube and Naruto picks it up "Dear Mr. Uzumaki, This is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 pm to 3:30 pm" he reads causing his eyes to widen. He looks at the clock to notice it reads 4:00 pm. Suddenly another message arrives and he picks it up "Dear Mr. Uzumaki, Due to your absence the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend signed Mr. Harkord's Office!" he yells before crumpling up the message "THOSE BASTARDS CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" he yells in rage before taking off out the room.

Upstairs several men walk out of room chuckling "I swear that Uzumaki gets crazier every year!" one of them says.

Another adjusts his coat and smirks "If I ever hear the word "Atlantis" again I will jump in front of a bus!" he remarks getting chuckles from the others as one says "I'll push you!" jokingly getting more chuckles from the group.

They are about to continue on their way when they hear someone shout "Mr. Harkord!" causing them to turn and see Naruto running towards them with furious look on in his face. This causes them to panic and run in the opposite direction with several of them taking refuge in nearby rooms and locking the door behind them. However one of the men who just so happens to be Mr. Harkord is locked out of all the rooms and makes a mad dash for the Museums exit.

He makes it outside and into the waiting car only for Naruto to run up to the side of the car and pull out a chart. Naruto begins to explain his recent finding's but is cut off when Mr. Harkord says "This museum funds scientific expeditions based on FACT! Not legends and folklore" shoving a chart back into Naruto's face. He then smiles before saying "Besides the Museum needs you here, what with winter coming that boiler is going to need a lot of attention" and patting Naruto on the head mockingly and gesturing for his driver to get under way.

Naruto chases after the car and latches onto the hood of it shocking "There is a journal in Iceland that leads to Atlantis!" he says only to lose his grip as the driver jerks the car to the side. Naruto falls to the ground landing in a puddle "IF YOU REJECT MY PROPOSAL I'LL QUIT!" he yells causing the car to stop and back up next to him.

Naruto glares up at Mr. Harkord "I mean if you refuse to fund my proposal I will-You'll WHAT flush your carrer down the toilet just like old man Thatch did!" he says only for Mr. Harkord to interrupt him while making a gesture as if he is crazy while mocking Thatch. Mr. Harkord continues to look down at Naruto before sighing "You have a lot of potential Naruto, don't throw it away chasing fairy tales like your grandfather did" he says trying to make the boy see reason.

Naruto just continues to glare up at the man "But I can prove Atlantis exists!" he says determined to get funding.

Mr. Harkord reaches into his jacket pocket for a moment before pulling out a nickel and throwing it at Naruto "You want to go on an expedition so badly use that! Take a trolley down to the Potomac and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head !" He yells before telling his driver to go resulting in the car splashing Naruto with water from the puddle.

Naruto wipes himself off as he stands up and glares at the car "You'll see I WILL get back to Atlantis one day!" he mutters as thunder rumbles and he begins to make his to the apartment he rents.

While walking he can't help but think back to how he ended up in this world to begin with. It was during the Fourth Shinobi War and he with the help of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had just defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki aka the "Rabbit Goddess" and the mother of Hageromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths and were in the process of sealing her away for good. However right before she was finally sealed away again Kaguya fired off three of her **All-Killing Ash Bones** fatally wounding Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. She then opened up one of her dimensional portals and with the last of her strength flung Naurto into it before closing it.

This resulted in Naruto being exposed to and drifting in the dimensional gap which immediately began to eat away and destroy his body. The Kyuubi or Kurama as was his true name and had been sealed within Naruto since mere hours after his birth knew that unless he acted fast Naruto would soon die. Seeing no other choice to save the blonde Kurama flooded Naruto's chakra coils with the ENTIRETY of the Bijuu's massive chakra and all of the chakra the other tailed beasts entrusted with Naruto in a desperate gamble to save the boy. This resulted in a massive explosion emanating from Naruto that not only temporarily shielded him from the dimensional gap but also punched a hole into a nearby dimension. Then using the very last of his power Kurama propelled Naruto's body to the opening and through it to hopefully safety.

The end result was Naruto crash landing in the middle of Atlantis right in front of the Queen who after getting over her shock and seeing his injured state ordered the nearby guards to bring him into the palace to treat his injuries. Eventually Naruto woke up and after gaining his bearings and talking with the King and Queen of Atlantis was allowed to stay in the city. He even became the bodyguard to the royal family when he saved the Queen from an Assignation attempt orchestrated by one of the nearby kingdoms.

However Naruto also found out what the cost of Kurama's actions to save his life were. When Kurama flooded his chakra coils it put an immense strain on them to the point where it severely damaged and diminished them. In fact the only reason he had survived the massive influx of the Bijuu's chakra in general was because of his Uzumaki genetics. Due to these genes his chakra coils were not only larger than normal but also more flexible in general. However despite this his capability to use chakra was heavily decreased.

Where he could once spam hundreds if not thousands of Shadow Clones and hurl multiple massive Jutsu like his Rasenshurikens before now he could only form a max of 24 clones in a day and even that winded him. He no longer could use any of his big techniques like the Rasenshuriken or even the Big-Ball Rasengan. Even his Sage Mode and Summoning were no longer accessible because for some reason he couldn't feel the Natural Energy of the world and the distance between dimensions was too great for him to summon any of the Toads.

However probably the biggest blows to him were the fact that Kurama was gone and he had no way to get back home to rescue everyone that was trapped inside the **Infinite Tsukiyomi**. Kurama had in fact used every last bit of his own chakra to save Naruto and in the process had died. Now normally he would have been able to reform using the ambient chakra in the world. However because he was sealed in Naruto the process would be immensely slower. Then there was issue that in the world they had arrived in there was NO Chakra for Kurama to draw from. Furthermore due to the seal used to seal him within Naruto he couldn't draw any of Naruto's chakra since it was a one-way filter designed to filter his chakra into Naruto not the other way around. So in basic terms Kurama was dead and there was mothering Naruto could do to help his partner.

As Naruto neared his apartment he began to think on the events that happened after the sinking of Atlantis. When the wave hit him he was slammed into the force field protecting the innermost section of the city. Normally this would have killed him instant however for some reason the little chakra within him somehow resonated with the energy field and the crystal he wore. It created a protective bubble around him and he was swept away by the wave instead of drowning. He eventually washed ashore an island somewhere near what would later become Iceland.

After regaining his bearings and discovering he was in fact not dead like he had thought he decided to try and search for Atlantis. However it was then he discovered a few problems in his search. The first problem was that his already damaged chakra coils had become even more damaged as a result of the mixing between his chakra and the energy of the force field. Now he was only able to slightly augment his strength, walk up trees/cliffs, and change his appearance using the Henge. As if that wasn't bad enough he had no idea where Atlantis had sunk as the wave had changed all of the nearby surroundings. Then there was the issue that even if he managed to locate where Atlantis sunk he wouldn't be able to reach it as the current technological level of the world wasn't advanced enough yet to explore the ocean depths.

So with all of these issues he decided to simply wait around for technology to reach the necessary level he needed. He ended up making a small cottage on the island he lived on and lived in exile for thousands of years. The years were tough on him and he even went insane for a period of time…but is unable to remember what exactly took place during that time period. Eventually he hitched a ride on a boat over to what would become the United States and settled down for a bit. He even lived among a few Native American tribes teaching them in the ways of healing. As time passed he would change his appearance every so often to avoid suspicion since it would seem odd for the same person to appear throughout thousands of years of history. It was during one of these changes of appearance that he met Thadius Thatch and well the rest is history.

Naruto finishes reflecting on his life in this world so far as he reaches his apartment door. He uses his key to get into the dark room as the lights were off and it was currently raining outside. Naruto sighs as he walks into the room "I'm home Tora…Here Kitty" he says calling for his pet cat as he tries to turn on the light. The light doesn't turn on which causes the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Lightning flashes outside illuminating the room and revealing a blonde haired women wearing a black cocktail dress and fur coat standing in front of him. The women turns to look at a Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki?" she asks in a sultry voice.

Naruto just stares at the woman whose aura just screams femme fatale "Who are you? How did you get in here?" he asks shifting his stance slightly so he could react on at a moment's notice in the event she attacked him.

The woman takes a seat in one of his chairs before smirking slightly "I came down the chimney Ho Ho Ho" she jokes while shrugging her shoulders which results in her fur coat falling off her shoulders. She then brushes a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear "My name is Helga Sinclair, and I am acting on behalf of my employer who has a very intriguing proposition for you, are you interested" she says.

Naruto looks at the woman for a moment and highly doubts the woman is a prostitute given her appearance and elegance "Your employer, who is your employer?" he asks causing Helga to smirk.

 **END CHAPTER 2**

 **Quick End Note: Well this chapter is over and sorry about the cliffhangar. I felt it was a good place to stop that way the next chapter can focus on Naruto meeting Mr. Whitmore and all the way up to immediately after the Leviathan attack.**


	3. Chapter 3 Journey Begins

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone and I am still amazed by how popular this story is becoming. It already has 217 Followers, 189 Favorites, 45 Reviews, 4 Communities, and nearly 4,400 views. Anyway not much else to say at this time so I will answer a few reviews…**

 **Jebest4781: That probably won't happen since I have never seen the Gargoyles show before.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Huh never really thought of it like that but it would kinda make sense.**

 **FoxDemon1023: It will follow the movie plot but there will be slight changes and expanding on some areas due to Naruto being involved. For instance the whole travel montage after the leviathan attack will still happen but I will expand on it to add some character development for some of the characters.**

 **Wolf's Bar: I have the basic plot of the whole story fully planned out in my head.**

 **Rebmul: Regarding Kurama that could work but would likely take a LONG time.**

 **Blaze1992: You seem to be forgetting that this isn't a carbon copy of the Naruto from Canon in regards to his mind-set. Also you answered your own question regarding him staying out of history since he has no powers other than Henge, and Tree-Climbing Exercise at his disposal.**

 **Rebirthed King: He spent nearly 8,500 years alone after the sinking of Atlantis. As for Seals and friends he was trying to keep a extremely low profile, and from what I understand seals require specialized ink infused with chakra something he isn't able to make considering his lack of chakra usage due to his injuries.**

 **Darkwarp: Already answered your review via PM.**

 **Anyway I am pleased to present to all of you the next chapter of Fox of Atlantis which will cover up to immediately after the Leviathan attack..hopefully. Oh and before I forget remember that I will not be going into great detail regarding everyone's appearance since they look exactly the same as in the movie.**

Naruto was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Helga's car as she drove them to her employer's home. Normally he would have been extremely cautious about blindly following someone to meet with their mysterious boss but his gut was telling him that this was a meeting he couldn't afford to miss. As the rain continued to pour and lighting flashing every so often they pulled up to and into a gated driveway with a large "W" in the iron archway above it.

They drove up the long driveway and Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the large mansion at the end of it. After parking the car Helga led Naruto into the mansion where his eyes once again widened at seeing all of the various ancient artifacts and suits of armor. Naruto idly makes his way over to one of the suits of armor to get a better look at it only to stop when Helga says "This way please, and don't drip on the Caravaggio" referring to the expensive rug beneath their feet.

Helga leads Naruto to an elevator and says "Step lively Mr. Whitmore does not like to be kept waiting" as she enters it with Naruto following close behind. After the door shuts and the elevator begins to descend Helga turns to Naruto and begins straitening his shirt and jacket "You will address him as "Mr. Whitmore" or "Sir". You will stand unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point are we clear?" she says causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and nod dumbly.

The elevator stops and the door opens revealing a dimly lit room with walls filled with various pictures and artifacts. On the left side of the room there is a large bookcase filled to the brim with books, while on the left side there is a large Aquarium that takes up the entire wall. Naruto steps out into the curious as to who this Mr. Whitmore when he hears Helga comment "Relax he doesn't bite…Often" mischievously before closing the elevator door.

Naruto walks further into the room inspecting the various artifacts before spotting the aquarium which to his shock has a pair of live _Coelacanth_ swimming around in it. He then notices a large framed portrait above the fireplace of two men standing side by side. His eyes widen when spots one man in particular "Old Man?" he says as the man he recognizes is in fact none other than his adoptive grandfather.

Naruto takes another step towards the picture when he hears someone say "Finest explorer I ever met." Causing him to look to the side where he sees an elderly man in a blue bath robe doing yoga who looks the same as the one in the portrait. The man turns to Naruto and smiles "Preston Whitmore, pleasure to meet you Naruto" he says before going into another yoga pose causing his bones to crack.

Naruto looks on as the Whitmore begins another yoga pose this one cracking his back before asking "Did you really know the Old Man?"

Mr. Whitmore shifts to another yoga pose before chuckling "Oh yeah met old Thaddeus back in Georgetown. We in the Class of '66 together and stayed close friends till the end of his days. He even dragged me along on some of his danged fool expeditions. Thatch was crazy than a fruit bat he was, spoke of you often though." he says before shifting to where his lower torso is straight up in the air.

Naruto seeing what is about to happen quickly kneels down to eye level with Mr. Whitmore just in time as his bathrobe falls down due to gravity. Naruto looks Mr. Whitmore in the eye before saying "Funny he never mentioned you" with his eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

Mr. Whitmore hearing this just chuckles "Oh he wouldn't, he knew how much I value my privacy and keep a low profile. Now I bet you are wondering why you are here? Well take a look on that table" he says before pointing to a table that has a wrapped package on it. Naruto walks over to the table and picks the package up his eyes widening at seeing it addressed to him from his grandfather. Mr. Whitmore stands up and does a few stretches "Thatch brought that package to me years ago. He said that if anything were to happen to him I was to give it to you when everything was ready" he says.

Hearing this Naruto raises an eyebrow in curiosity before unwrapping the package. Upon seeing that the packages is none other than the Shepherd's Journal Naruto nearly drops it in shock. Naruto hesitantly runs his hand over the cover of the book before turning towards Mr. Whitmore "It's the Shepherd's Journal the key to finding Atlantis!" he says.

Mr. Whitmore finishes pouring himself and drinking two cups of red wine before laughing "Atlantis good one I wasn't born yesterday, son" he says before going behind a changing screen.

Naruto narrows his eyes hearing this and opening the book "No look coordinates, clues it's all right here" he says.

Mr. Whitmore pokes his head out from behind the changing screen and takes a look at the page "It just looks like gibberish to me" he states dryly before going back behind the screen.

Naruto's eyes narrow even more as he begins to get frustrated "That's because it is written in a dialect that no longer exists but it is clear as day to me. I have spent my whole life studying ancient dialects and I can assure you that this is in fact the genuine Shepherd's Journal. I would be able to tell if it was a fake…My Grandfather would have been able to tell if it was a fake. I will stake everything I own and believe in even my own life that this is the real thing." he says trying to convince Mr. Whitmore.

Mr. Whitmore steps out from behind the screen dressed in a white suit and brown tie. He looks to Naruto for a moment before taking a seat at a table near the aquarium. Naruto follows him and stands behind a chair on the opposite side. Mr. Whitmore studies the look in Naruto's eyes for a moment "All right, so what do you want to do with it?" he asks.

Naruto's eyes widen for a moment in surprise before saying "I'll get funding I mean the museum-They'll never believe you" only to get interrupted by Mr. Whitmore. Naruto's eyes narrow as he says "I'll show them, make them believe!" he states.

Mr. Whitmore just smirks "Like you did today?" he says with a sarcastic attitude.

Naruto narrows his eyes at hearing this "YES…Wait No…how did you? Never mind I will get to Atlantis no matter what even if I HAVE TO SWIM THERE!" he yells full of determination.

Mr. Whitmore just steeples his fingers together in front of his face as he smirks "Congratulations Naruto, that is exactly the kind the kind of determination I wanted to hear. However forget swimming son, we'll travel in style!" he says before pushing a button on the table. The top of the table slides away as a bunch of models of various vehicles including various trucks, one that has a large drill on the front, a hot air balloon with several smaller balloons connected to a larger one. There are also trucks with small single seat vehicles resembling airplanes. Finally there are small sub-pod looking vehicles, one that resembles a transport sub of some kind, and the center piece which is a massive submarine that's defining characteristics are the small little domed turrets on top of it and the large sphere-shaped glass command bridge.

Naruto kneels down and looks at the models in shock as Mr. Whitmore continues "It has all been arranged, the whole ball of wax" he says before getting a whispered "Why?" from Naruto. Mr. Whitmore places his hand on Naruto's shoulder "For years your granddad bent my ear with stories of that darn book and I didn't buy it for a minute. Finally I got fed up and made a bet with the old coot that if he ever found that darn journal not only would I finance the expedition but also kiss him full on the mouth…" he says before showing a picture of both him and Thatch spitting and wiping their mouths off "Imagine my surprise when he found the darn thing" he finishes getting a chuckle from Naruto.

Mr. Whitmore sets the picture down before walking towards the portrait of him and Thatch above the fireplace "Now I know your granddad's gone Naruto, but Preston Whitmore is a man who keeps his word. You hear that Thatch? I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience by thunder!" he yells tapping the portrait with his cane. Mr. Whitmore then sighs sadly "Your grandpa was a great man Naruto. You probably don't realize how great, but those buffoons at the museum dragged him down and made a laughing stock of him…he died a broken man. If I could bring back just one shred of proof that he was right that would be enough for me" he says solemnly. Mr. Whitmore then turns around and smile "Well what are we standing around for? We got work to do!" he states energetically.

This sudden change of mood surprises Naruto for a moment before he says "But Mr. Whitmore we will need a crew, geologists, engineers, doctors…" he begins.

Mr. Whitmore just chuckles before laying out a sheet of papers with the profiles of various people on them "Got them all the best in their fields…Gaetan Moliere, geology and excavation, the man has a nose for dirt" he says pointing to a picture of smiling man with a goggled helmet accompanied by a headlamp. He then points to another picture which is clearly a prison mug shot "Vincenzo Santorini, demolitions, busted him out of a Turkish Prison". Next he points to a picture of a girl likely no older than 17 or 18 wearing a engineers hat "Audrey Ramirez, engineer don't let her age fool you as she has forgotten more about engines than you or I combined will ever know. They 're the same crew who brought the journal back" he says not mentioning the names of the other members of the team.

Naruto raises an eye hearing this and asks "Where was it?".

Mr. Whitmore places a photo on the table of the team consisting of the same people whose profiles are before him with the addition of Thadeus Thatch. However Naruto notices that this Audrey girl isn't in the picture but there is a man wearing the same style of clothes that resembles her which causes Naruto to think that said man is her father. Mr. Whitmore then smirks as he says "Iceland!" after a dramatic pause getting a "I KNEW IT!" from Naruto.

Mr. Whitmore chuckles at this before he looks at Naruto "All we need know is an expert in gibberish. So it's decision time. You can build on the foundation your grandfather left you or you can go back to your boiler room at the museum" he says.

Naruto stand there for a moment in shock as he processes everything and that after so long he finally can get back to Atlantis. After a few minutes he smirks and says "I'm your man Mr. Whitmore, but first I will need to quit my job, pack, and-Already done don't like to leave loose ends" only for Mr. Whitmore cuts him off. Naruto is silent for a moment at having found out that Mr. Whitmore is two steps ahead of him "Well what about my cat?" he asks only to hear a meow and his cat to jump up on his shoulder.

Mr. Whitmore stands up and walks over to Naruto "Your granddad had a saying, "Our lives are remembered, by the gifts we leave our children". This journal is his gift to you Naruto, Atlantis is waiting" he says.

Naruto smiles fondly at the journal for a moment before smirking "Well then what are we waiting for!" he nearly yells.

A few days later Naruto is standing on the deck of a large ship as it sails through the Atlantic Ocean towards the point where the crew will begin their descent and search for Atlantis. As he leans against the ships railing Naruto idly caresses the crystal necklace hidden beneath his shirt. It was the same necklace that the King and Queen of Atlantis gifted him with during his stay there before its fall, and the only reason he is where he is today. Without the necklace he would have died during the sinking of Atlantis and or to the passing of time. It honestly blew his mind that thanks mainly to such a small thing he finally had a chance to return to the one place he had felt at home in his entire life.

Sure he lived in Konoha but it never really felt like a home to him. A home is suppose to be a place you feel safe, look forward to coming back to, have people there waiting for you simply because they care about or love you none of which he ever felt or received in Konoha. However there was the exception to this regarding Hinata.

He honestly couldn't believe how dense he was regarding her feelings towards him. To be honest he kind of blames it on his parents as both of them were pretty dense at first regarding their own feelings for each other. The sad thing was that he kind of suspected that he knew of her feelings for him at a subconscious level but due to his lack of a proper childhood had no idea how to respond to them. This really wasn't a shock as during his early years not once was he ever shown actual "love" or had anyone tell him that he was loved. If he was completely honest with himself he could actually picture himself discovering what love is and falling in love with Hinata. Of course he had now obviously discovered what love is after being alive for over 8,500 years but still had yet to fall in love or to be more precise fall in love and had it reciprocated as he had fallen in love with Hinata during his time of isolation while the world advanced. Obviously he was unable to act on his love and had come to terms with it and would always hold a special place for Hinata in his heart.

To be perfectly honest he actually hoped that the dream world that the **Infinite Tsukiyomi** trapped Hinata in was one where she could experience the love he had for her and could live happily with the dream version of him.

Naruto is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the ship intercom come to life "Attention all hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign ha-ha we are all very amused" the female voice says before cutting out. Naruto chuckles a bit before pulling an "L" from within his jack and throwing it overboard into the ocean. Even after being alive so long he still had a penchant for playing pranks. Naruto then began making his way to the launch bay passing by the many vehicles that are part of the expedition.

He then spots a blonde haired woman and walks over to her "Excuse me I need to report in?" he says getting the woman's attention.

The woman turns revealing herself to be none other than Helga Sinclair before she says "Yes Mr. Uzumaki?" surprising him.

He is about to say something when a voice cuts in saying "Blondie I got a bone to pick with you" as a old man whose appearance just screams prospector in the back of a wagon is lowered down via a hook.

Helga sighs as she looks at Natuto and says "Hold that thought" she then turns to look at the man and asks "What is it now Cookie?"

The now named Cookie reaches down into the wagon and pulls up a box "You done stuffed my wagon full to bustin' with non-essentials. Look it all this Cinnamon, Oregano, Cilantro. What in the cockadoodle is Cilantro…and what is this?" he says throwing various jars from the box before throwing the whole box, then picks up a green leafy head.

Helga just rolls her eyes at this "That would be lettuce" she says causing getting "Lettuce ugh…Lettuce" from Cookie in response. Helga then grabs the head of lettuce from Cookie and holds it up "It's a vegetable Cookie the men need the four basic food groups."

Cookie just crosses his arms hearing this says "I got your four basic food groups, Beans, Bacon, Whiskey, and Lard" he says counting off each on his fingers.

A siren starts to ring right before Helga shoves the lettuce into Cookie "All right, cowboy pack it up and move it out" she says before walking off.

While this whole ordeal was going on Naruto just stood there watching in amusement and silently chuckling to himself. However when the same female voice from before comes over the intercom telling everyone to head to the launch bay and that final loading was in progress he makes his way to a cargo elevator. He steps onto the elevator with a bunch of the other crew before it begins lowering them all down to the launch bay.

In the launch bay Naruto sees the massive submarine that will ferry the crew to Atlantis along with various crew members and vehicles boarding and being loaded up. As he makes his way towards the submarine someone bumps into the back of him.

Naruto turns to see a stack of crates filled with sticks of dynamite and other such explosives being pushed in a wheelbarrow by the man he recognizes from the profile picture as Vincenzo Snatorini or "Vinny" for short. Naruto is about to say something when Vinny cuts him of by saying "Hey junior if you're looking for the pony rides they're back there" he says thumbing behind him before walking off.

As he walks by Naruto notices a stick of dynamite on the floor and picks it up "Hey you drop a stick of dynamite" he says alerting Vinny causing him to stop and Naruto walks up to him handing him the dynamite. Naruto then begins eyeing the various explosives and asks "So what else do you have in their?"

Vinny tosses the stick of dynamite into the pile "Oh eh gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue, and…paperclips big ones" he says listing off the stuff he as while bringing his hands up to show the size of his paperclips "You know just uh office supplies" he finishes with a chuckle.

Naruto also chuckles hearing this "What about letter openers, staples, and a stapler?" he jokes getting a chuckle and smirk in response from Vinny before he walks off to board the sub.

As he nears the submarine he is spotted by Mr. Whitmore who is bearing a blue sea captains jacket and hat walking next to a tall man wearing a brown button up jacket and pants "Naruto! Where have you been? I want to introduce you to meet Commander Rourke he lead the Iceland team that brought the journal back" he says.

Rourke looks at Naruto and smiles before extending his hand which Naruto grabs and shakes "Naruto Uzumaki pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus. Although I have to ask why is you name Uzumaki instead of Thatch like your grandfather?" he asks politely.

Naruto smiles a bit hearing this "Well I am not actually his grandson by blood. I was actually an orphan and after finding this out Old Man Thatch ended up adopting me" he says explaining the situation.

Rourke just chuckles at hearing this "That's just like old Thaddeus to do such a thing" he says before spotting the Shepherd's Journal in Naruto's hands "I see you got that old journal. Nice pictures but I prefer a good western myself" he says getting a chuckle from Naruto.

Mr. Whitmore then elbows Naruto a few times in the side playfully with and says "Pretty impressive eh?" referencing the submarine and everything.

Naruto just nods before saying "When you settle a bet you really settle a bet" as the three make their way towards the nearest boarding ramp.

Mr. Whitmore chuckles a bit before saying "Well your granddad used to say that you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge" with a fond smile of remembrance.

Naruto smiles a bit hearing this before saying "Believe me this will be small change compared to the value of what we are going to learn on this trip".

Rourke then smiles before he chimes in saying "Yes this should be enriching for all of us".

Before anything else can be said the intercom announces that launch will commence in 15 minutes. Hearing this Rourke , and Naruto say their goodbyes to Mr. Whitmore before walking up the boarding ramp into the sub while Mr. While tells Naruto to make them proud. Crew members then close and lock the various doors and hatches of the sub.

After all of this is done Rourke who is now standing on the command deck of the submarine which is located in the large glass sphere at the front of the sub turns to Helga and says "Lieutenant, take her down."

Helga then steps forward before saying "Diving officer submerge the ship, make the depth one-five-zero feet" getting an "AYE!" in response as the various crew members pulls levers and turn switches as the clamps holding the ship up above the water in the launch bay release. The sub splashes down into the water as Mr. Whitmore watches on giving them all a thumb up before crossing his fingers behind his back with his other hand.

The sub begins to sink into the depths emptying its ballast tanks which create bubbles. In the command bridge Naruto stands next to the glass viewports and watches the ship sink into the depths with an anxious smile on his face. After waiting for so long he was finally on his back to Atlantis, and finally on his way back home.

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Quick End AN: Well there is chapter three and the crew is finally on their way to Atlantis. Now I KNOW I said I would likely cover all the way up to immediately after the Levaithan attack. But this chapter was starting to drag on and was already over 4,000 words long at the point I ended it so I decide to save the Leviathan attack for next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Leviathan Attack

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone and I still can't believe how popular this story has become in such a short amount of time. Anyway not going to drag this out so I will get right to answer a few reviews.**

 **Kival737101: It just never really caught my interest when it was on TV so I never saw it.**

 **Justus80: Each will be separated into different stories with the exception of those that are direct sequels. For example there will be a Naruto x How to Train Your Dragon story that will cover both movies in a single story instead of two separate stories with one being the first movie and the other being the sequel. I will also get around to making a general outline of how the whole universe thing will work and have it on my profile sometime soon.**

 **FoxDemon1023: You will find out in this chapter.**

 **CrimsonSylvan: Refer to the above response.**

 **Darkwarp: I was actually the opposite and kind of liked Rourke at first which made the twist near the end of the movie to be a really big shock.**

 **Guest "Zake": There will be some more prevalent changes appearing soon as a result of Naruto being the main protagonist instead of Milo. When Atlantis sank Naruto was 23 years old and had been in Atlantis for just over 6 years. When he was adopted by Thaddeus Thatch he was disguised as a 6 year old.**

 **SonJubbi: Regarding the ships that is a pretty good idea but I likely won't use it. This is mainly due to the fact that even if he managed to locate where Atlantis sank he still wouldn't have a way to get down to it since it is hundreds if not thousands of feet beneath the ocean to where the air pocket leading to Atlantis is. Also there is an alternate opening deleted scene which explains why a lot of those ships are sunk there in the movie. Finally Naruto will begin to start acting very differently from how Milo acted right after the Leviathan attack and you will see why.**

 **Alfredo203: I have stated this before but will do so one final time I CANNOT READ ANY OTHER LANUAGE THAN ENGLISH SO IF YOU CAN'T LEAVE A REVIEW IN ENGLISH THEN DON'T BOTHER LEAVING ONE AT ALL!**

 **Dzerx: No Naruto isn't going to be gullible.**

 **Fallen-Ryu: All will be explained in this chapter.**

 **JJP123: No their most likely will not be Lemons in this story as I don't feel comfortable writing them and the site has begun to crack down on stories with Lemons in them again. However I may however IMPLY that a Lemon took place kind of like in Chapter 5 of my Return of the Maelstrom story.**

 **Well that's all the reviews I will answer this time around. However to everyone else that reviewed I thank you for all the support as it really motivates me to buckle down and pump these chapters out for all of these last few weeks.**

 **Now before I start the chapter I have one final thing to say; HELGA WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH NARUTO! I am getting really tired of people asking me to add her to the pairing. Now as I have stated before I do have a different version of this story in mind that MAY have her in the pairing. However I am unable to write it at this time and would be willing to let someone else write it if they wanted. Said person would first have to get in contact with me so I can tell them a few details that would need to be in the story first though.**

It had been roughly an hour or two since the journey to Atlantis had started and Naruto was making his way to his assigned lodging room. As he reached the door way to his room and stepped in he noted how small it was barely fitting a pair of bunk beds, and a small desk. However considering it was situated in submarine that had to accommodate 200 people, supplies, and all of the various vehicles and equipment needed for the expedition it was a pretty big room.

Naruto set his travel bag down and stretched for a moment as he heard the intercom come on and the voice of the expedition's communication officer Mrs. Packard say "Attention tonight's supper will be baked beans musical program to follow…Who wrote this?". Naruto chuckles quietly to himself as he had played another little prank by adding the little musical program part to her list.

After finishing his stretches Naruto decided to get some brief shut eye so he slid into the bottom bunk. However just as he was getting comfortable a telescopic goggle poked out over the edge of the top bunk and looked at him. It was shortly followed by another revealing the top half of a man's head and arms which then proceed to pull a string turning on his helmets mounted lighted right in Naruto's face jolting him awake. Startled by the sudden intrusion into his personal space Naruto jolted up smacking his head on the bunk above him as the man said "You have disturbed the dirt" in a heavily accented voice with his goggle lenses narrowing.

Naruto who was rubbing his aching head just looks at the man before saying "Um what?" a little groggily.

The man jumps down from his bunk revealing he is a rather short and rounded person and says "You have disturbed the dirt! Dirt from around the globe spanning the centuries!" before pulling back the blanket on Naruto's bunk revealing tiny piles of dirt each with their own little flag stuck in them. The man then gasps when he sees two piles in particular "What have you done? Englad must never merged with France!" he says before gently brushing two piles with an English flag and French flag away from each other.

Naruto just stands there with a quirked brow watching this in confusion and thinks _"I don't get what the big deal is after all I am pretty sure they were merged together at some point in the past anyway"._ After finishing his train of thought he realizes something and asks "Well what the heck is it doing in my bed in the first place?" rather annoyed that his bed is full of dirt.

The man narrows his eyes hearing this and says "You ask too many questions who are you, who sent you? Bah I will know soon enough" before he pulls out a pair of tweezers and grabs Naruto's hand much to his shock. He then proceeds to use the tweezers to pull out a tiny speck of dirt from under Naruto's fingernail and says "A-ha there you are, now tell me your story my little friend". The strange man then twists a knob on the side of his goggles causing the lenses to zoom out towards the speck of dirt and begins to talk to himself "Parchment fiber from the Nile circa 500 B.C., lead pencil number 2, and paint flecks of a type used in government buildings. You have a cat short-haired Persian, two years old, third in the littler of seven".

Naruto just watches in both awe and slight repulsion as the man finishes his analysis of the speck of dirt. The man then looks up to Naruto and says "These are all the microscopic fingerprints of the mapmaker…and _linguist_ " adding the last portion after licking the speck of dirt. The man then grabs Naruto's bag and throws it at him as he shouts "This is an outrage, you must leave at once!" before he begins pushing a dazed and confused Naruto towards the door.

However as the man pushes Naruto to the door they run into a blockage in the form of a tall dark skinned man. The dark skinned man looks down at Naruto and the person pushing him and says "Uh-oh sat in the dirt didn't you? Moliere, now what have I told you about playing nice with the other kids?" the now named Moliere or "Mole" for short opens his mouth to say something only to stop as the tall man kneels down and pulls out a bar of soap "Get back, I've got soap and I 'm not afraid to use it" he says.

Mole hisses as the soap is placed near his face and turns to run to his bunk. The tall man whips his towel at Mole and says "Back foul creature, back to the pit from which you came!" as Mole climbs up into his bunk before hiding under his blanket with only his eyes and headlamp visible. Throughout this whole little interaction Naruto just stands there dumbly watching it. The man then drapes his towel over his shoulders before smiling at Naruto and saying "The name's Sweet, Joshua Sweet Medical Officer" introducing himself before walking over to the desk and putting on his doctor coat and opening his medical bag.

Naruto smiles at the man and says "Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki" politely introducing himself.

Sweet quirks and eyebrow hearing this "Naruto Uzumaki, You're my 3:00. Well no time like the present" he says before pulling out a rather large bone saw from his medical bag. Naruto whistles in awe at the saw getting a smile from sweet "Nice isn't it, the catalogue says this little beauty can cut through a femur in 28 seconds. I'm betting I can cut that time in half" he says before putting the saw back in his bag. He then pulls out a tongue depressor and says "Now stick out your tongue and say AH".

Naruto does so and Sweet begins to inspect his mouth before throwing the tongue depressor away and replacing it with a thermometer "So where you from?" he asks getting gibberish as a response. Sweet just smiles "Really I have family up that way. Beautiful country up there, do you do any fishing?" he asks as Naruto raises a hand gives him the "Off and On" signal. Sweet just seems to ignore this as he continues on saying "I hate fishing and fish, hate the taste, hate the smell, and hate all them little bones". He then proceeds to reach down and pull up two very large beakers and holds them out towards Naruto "Here I am going to need you to fill these up" he says.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this and he spits out the thermometer before asking "WITH WHAT!" in shock. However before Sweet can respond the intercom once again turns on and Mrs. Packards voice can be heard saying "Will Naruto Uzumaki please report to the bridge". Naruto lets out a sigh of relief after hearing this before smiling and looking towards sweet "Well it was nice meeting you" he says before quickly making his escape.

On the bridge of the submarine Mrs. Packard is at her station talking to her friend over the radio she one of the lights above her switch board begins flashing. She notices this and tells her friend she will be right back before flicking to that channel and listening to the report. After listening to the report she looks over to Rourke and says "Sir we are approaching coordinates" before switching back to continue talking to her friend.

Rourke nods hearing this news and says "All right, let's have a look around" to Helga.

Helga nods in understanding "Set course to two-four-zero, 15 degrees down angle on the bow planes. Come right two-four-zero" she orders to the various crew members.

As Helga finishes giving her orders Rourke spots Naruto climbing up the staircase to the bridge and smiles "Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Uzumaki. Okay everybody I want you to give Mr. Uzumaki your undivided attention" he says.

Naruto walks over to stand in front of a white shade next to a slide projector. He recognizes a few of the people in attendance like Vinny, and Mole along. He then spots a teenage girl in an engineer's outfit before recognizing her as Audrey Ramirez the Chief Engineer for the trip.

Naruto clears his throat "Good afternoon everyone and I thank you for attending. Now to start off I will show some slides. The first slide is the depiction of a creature so terrifying that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it" he says putting in a slide.

However instead of the creature in question being shown instead it is a picture of a shirtless Naruto wearing a pair of swimming trunks at the beach with a fishing pole in hand, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and smiling towards to the camera while his cat tries to get at the very large fish at the end of his fishing line.

The picture gets a few wolf whistles and cat calls from some of the female members of the crew.

Mrs. Packard chimes in with a "Hubba Hubba".

Audrey raises brings her hand up to cover the slight blush on her cheeks.

Helga whistles before joking "After seeing a body like that it's no wonder sailors went mad in comparison".

Naruto's cheeks flushed a bit at the attention since even despite his advanced age as he was unused to this kind of attention from the fairer sex. After a moment he regains his composure by coughing into his fist "I'm sorry it seems I may have mixed up the slides" he says before quickly shuffling through the slides in his hand.

He quickly finds the right slide before putting it into the slide projector as the picture changes to a large lobster-shaped creature attacking a boat from underneath next to a few lines of runic symbols. Naruto points to the picture and says "This is a picture of the Leviathan, the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis".

Vinny looks at the picture for a moment before chuckling "With something like that I would have white wine I think" he jokes getting a smirk from Audrey.

Naruto hearing this also chuckles before continuing "It's a mythical sea serpent described in the Book of Joe. The passage regarding it reads "Out of his mouth go burning lights, sparks of fire shoot out" but it is most likely a carving or sculpture meant to scare away the superstitious" he says while inwardly he hopes that it really is just that. This was mainly due to the fact that if it wasn't a statue or carving and instead something that Naruto was very familiar with then things could get very bad very fast.

Rourke quirks a brow hearing this and asks "So we find this masterpiece then what?" only for Mole to quickly chime in with a "When do we dig!" with a crazed grin on his face.

Naruto shuts of the slide projector and takes out a marker "Actually we don't have to dig. According to the journal, the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, and we will come up a curve which will lead into an air pocket. When we reach the air pocket we will find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us right to Atlantis. Kind of like the grease trap in your sink" he says while drawing a diagram to help everyone visualize what he is describing.

Helga quirks an eyebrow at haring this "Good looking, Cartographer, Linguist, Plumber, hard to believe he is still single" she jokes before shooing away Mole who was tugging on her arm complaining that she said there would be digging.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly at hearing this "I have also been told I am a pretty good cook, and give great massages" he states.

Before anyone can comment on this though the helmsman interrupts by saying "Captain, you'd better come take a look at this sir" with a slight fearful tone.

Rourke sighs before saying "Okay class dismissed, helmsman give me exterior lights" before the helmsman nods and flips a switch turning on the lights. The lights swivel around to reveal countless wrecks of sunken ships littering the ocean floor and various undersea plateaus.

Naruto's eyes widen at seeing all the wrecks and he says "There are ships here from every era" while on the inside he is panicking as there is only one explanation for all these shipwrecks to be found so close together when they are all from different eras. As the submarine continues on passing the various shipwrecks a large object hidden by the shadows stirs before moving. It passes underneath the submarine reaching out with a massive clawed arm grabbing a nearby plateau to help it move.

Back in the submarine Mrs. Packard puts out her cigarette in her coffee cup before flicking a switch on her switchboard. Her eyes widen slightly before narrowing as she turns a dial and looks towards Rourke "Commander, I think you should hear this" she says trying to get his attention.

Rourke meanwhile listens to Naruto read from the Shepherd's Journal in another language. Naruto finishes speaking in Atlantean before he says "Enter the lair of the Leviathan. There you will find the path to the gateway" translating what he just read while Helga peaks at the journal from over his shoulder.

Rourke sighs as he hears Mrs. Packard and says "Yes Mrs. Packard what is it?"

Mrs. Packard cups her headset closer to her ear as she says "I am picking up something strange on the hydrophone that I think you should hear".

Rourke quirks an eyebrow at this before he says "Put it on speaker". Mrs. Packard flips a switch and the ships speakers start broadcasting the sound she is picking up which is a loud whooshing and growling noise. As the crew listens to the noise they are unaware that a large creature is watching the submarine as it swims past some undersea plateaus on their left side.

Roruke and Helga walk over to Mrs. Packard's station and Rourke asks "What is it a pod of whales?"

Mrs. Packard shakes her head side to side before she says "Uh-uh bigger…much bigger".

Helga reaches over to the communication station and twists a dial before saying "It sounds metallic could be an echo of one of the rocks" before she looks upwards.

Mrs. Packard raises an eyebrow at this comment before she says "Do you want to do my job? Be my guest".

A few moments later the sound stops and Helga says "Well whatever it was, it's gone now" however Naruto can't help but shake the feeling that things are going to go very bad soon.

Rourke looks over to the helmsman and begins to say "Helmsman bring us about. Tighten our search pattern, and slow us to…" only to be cut off as something slams into the side of the sub knocking everyone off their feet. Outside the submarine the having just rammed the sub swims over it and begins to turn around to attack it again.

Inside one of the subs corridors alarms are ringing and red lights flashing as Audrey tries to make her way down the corridor which is now tilted at a near 45-degree angle due to the sub being almost on its side. She passes by several crew members who are holding on to pipes in terror. Back outside the sub which is now drifting out of control in the water the creature which resembles a massive lobster has turned back around and smacks the sub once again this time with one of its claws. Meanwhile Audrey finally makes it to the end of the corridor, through the door and into one of the boiler rooms to see it beginning to flood with water as crew members run for their lives.

Back in the command bridge Rourke who is now back on his feet and holding onto a railing for support turns to Helga and says "Tell Cookie to melt the butter and break out the bibs. I want this lobster served up on a silver platter" to Helga while the creature can be seen lining up another run on the sub through the bridges viewports.

Helga turns to the other crew members and shouts "Load the torpedo bays! Sub-pod crews battle stations!" only to gasp as the creature slams into the submarine again. In the sub-pod launch bay crew members rush to and into their sub pods one of which piloted by Vinny and Mole and start up their craft. As they are doing this Rourke can be heard telling them not to panic over the intercom.

The submarine is once more rocked as the creature grabs it this time holding on to it with its massive claws. It brings the sub close to its head with its eye looking right into the command bridge.

Naruto who had been thrown into the glass viewport and knocked out after the creature's initial attack begins to wake only to find he was looking directly into the glowing red mechanical eye of the creature which to his horror is none other than an Atlantean Guardian Leviathan. Naruto pales seeing this as he thinks _"OH SHIT! It was an Atlantean Leviathan that was guarding this area and was responsible for all those ship wrecks"_

Naruto reaches into his shirt and grabs his crystal necklace to try and control the Leviathan to make it stop. This was mainly due in part to the Atlantean Guardian Leviathan being just as its name implies a Guardian. It like all of the other machines of Atlantis was powered by its own crystal like the one he wore and was able to be controlled by someone with another crystal.

As Naruto used his crystal to gain control of the Leviathan he was unaware that the sub-pods and their crews had already launched and looped around back towards the submarine and fired their torpedoes at the Leviathan. Right as Naruto was about to gain control of the Leviathan the first of the torpedoes slammed into it and detonated followed close by the rest. The sudden shock of the attack while having caused no damage to the Leviathan made it release its grip on the submarine and give chase to the sub-pods.

Naruto paled seeing this as he even though he was second away gaining control of the Leviathan due to having been attacked it initiated the " Self-Defense Protocol" of the Leviathan. This basically meant that Leviathan would attack whatever attacked it and wipe it out, which meant that all of the sub-pods and their crews were now targets for the Leviathan. Naruto being the one to have designed the Leviathan Guardians had made them initially as escorts to help protect the transports that would carry valuable resources or important people knew that there was no controlling the Leviathan when in entered "Self-Defense Protocol". The only protection against it was if you were wearing a one of the Atlantean Crystal necklaces something only he was wearing.

Naruto watched helplessly as the Leviathan chased after the sub-pods crushing several of them against the undersea plateaus with its large claws. He then heard Rourke yell "Fire Torpedoes!" causing his eyes widen and open his mouth to tell him to wait. However he was too late as he saw the torpedoes fired from the submarines dome-turrets streak towards and detonate against the Leviathan.

The Leviathan turned its attention towards the direction it was hit from and spotted the submarine. It had registered moments ago that a citizen of Atlantis was aboard however it was just attacked. It's "Self-Defense Protocol" quickly shifted the submarine from a non-threat to immediate threat. Normally this would not have been possible due to the presence of an Atlantean Citizen being aboard the vessel however the Leviathan's crystal had been damaged during the sinking of Atlantis which resulted in a defect in its Self Defense Protocol. This resulted in the Self Defense Protocol being able to override the one that prevented it from harming Atlantean Citizen's. The various symbols and lines that decorated its body lit up as energy was transferred to its head. Sparks of electricity began to shoot around the tips of its facial-tentacles/whiskers before they converged in front of its mouth and it fired a concentrated bolt of electricity at its newest target.

The bolt of electricity slammed into the mid-section of the submarine punching through its hull, vaporizing several unfortunate crew members, before finally punching through the opposite side of the submarine.

Audrey who was down in the boiler room having just closed one of the water-tight doors made a break for the nearby ladder using a coal shovel to protect herself as the metal rivets that held the sub room together began shooting out of their places. She climbed up the ladder before being helped through the hatch by another crew member who immediately sealed and locked it after she was clear. Audrey then ran over to a nearby message tube and said "Rourke we took a big hit down here and are taking on water fast! I don't want to be around when it hits the boilers!"

A moments later she hears Rourke's reply of "How much time do we have?"

Audrey thinks for a few second as she estimates how long the submarine would have before it sinks "Twenty minutes tops if the bulkhead holds…" she begins only to a loud clang "Better make that five!" she says changing her estimation.

Back up in the command bridge Rourke turns to everyone and says "Well you heard the lady let's move!" as everyone begins running towards the transport subs.

Helga runs over to Packard who is shockingly talking with her friend again and yells "Packard, sound the alarm!". After a moment Packarad tells her friend she will call her back and gives the "All Hand's Abandon Ship" message as all across the submarine crew members made a mad dash toward the transport subs.

Naruto was running down the corridor towards the transport subs following Audrey who had turned into corridor from one of the connecting ones and being followed by Sweet. As they reached the transport sub launch bay at the end of the submarine Helga was already there standing next to the transport subs emergency exit/entrance hatch "Move it people sometime today would be nice!" she snaps as Audrey, Naruto and Sweet jump into the transport sub.

Helga then tells them to grab a seat and buckle in before she runs up to the driver compartment and takes the co-driver seat next to Rourke. Rourke looks to Helga and yells "Lieutenant get us out of here!" as Helga tries to push the emergency release lever.

Helga pushes against the lever to no avail before leaning back in her seat and kicking it which finally makes it work and the emergency exit hatch at the tail end of the submarine to fly open allowing them to make their escape just in time as the Leviathan had fired another lightning attack hitting the submarine only a couple of yards from the back end.

Helga pilots the transport sub out of the submarine with two more following behind her. A fourth transport sub begins to exit the launch bay however it is caught up in the submarine exploding and destroyed killing all who were aboard.

The three remaining sub-pods link up with the three transport subs with the Leviathan giving chase right behind them. As pieces of debris from the submarine ping of the hull of the transport sub Rourke looks back at Naruto and asks "Where to Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto flips through a couple of the journal's pages before he says "We are looking for a big crevice!"

Rourke looks out the transport subs viewport and spots a giant crevice in the ocean floor ""There up ahead!" he yells.

Helga reaches up and pulls down a communication microphone and says "All craft make your mark 20 degrees down angle" getting frantic acknowledgement that they understood from the other subs.

As the group makes their way down towards the crevice the Leviathan nears the back section of the group and destroys one of the transport subs with its claw. One of the sub-pod pilots looks back in terror and yells "Were getting killed out here!" as the group reaches the crevice.

The Leviathan takes a few snaps at the group with its claws missing by mere feet as it slams into the crevice unable to make it in due to its size. It fires another lightening blast hitting one of the sub-pods directly and destroying it. Another sub-pod narrowly avoids the deadly attack only to slam into the side of the crevice wall and be destroyed. The explosion from the sub-pod buffets one of the two remaining transport subs and the driver can't correct it in time as they also crash into the wall and explode. The Leviathan then begins to fire several more lightening attacks in an attempt to destroy the last two vehicles.

Inside the last remaining transport sub Naruto reaches up and grabs a hold of his crystal necklace before closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to try and get the Leviathan to stop attacking since it could no longer see them. After several moments and very near misses from the Leviathan's lightening attack he was able to finally make contact with the Leviathan and make it stop since it was unable to visually see its target.

Naruto then turned his attention toward the front of the transport sub and watched as Helga expertly piloted it through the crevice narrowly avoiding the walls before finally making to the end of the crevice and into the air pocket which was their goal. The lone remaining transport sub and sub-pod broke the surface of the water into the air pocket. Helga and Rourke climbed out of the transport sub first and turned on its search lights lighting up the area. Naruto followed right behind and noticed Vinny and Mole climb out of the lone remaining sub-pod. He then turned his attention to the nearby shore and saw crumbling ruins of the start of the ancient highway that would lead to Atlantis. Despite everything that had happened in the last several minutes including all of the death he couldn't keep the small grin of his face as soon he would finally be home.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 The Traveling One

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Hey everyone I am back with another chapter for Fox of Atlantis. Now I would first like to apologize for the slight delay on this chapter. I took a little break from this story so that I could update a few of my other stories like "Peek into the Naruto-verse" and my long awaited "Naruto the Dino Sage" story.**

 **It was also due to the fact that I was having a hard time figuring out how to covering the "Travel Montage" up to right before they finally reach Atlantis. Ultimately I decided on the following and I hope you enjoy. Now to answer a few reviews…**

 **Doomqwer: You will have to stick around to find out.**

 **Dragonblood93: Yeah I hear ya…oh and they recently re-added the movie to Netflix so you can watch it there.**

 **Blaze1992: I thought about more people surviving but ultimately decided against it.**

 **Dzerx: two words "Crystal Necklace"…that is also the only reason he has survived and retained his youth for so long.**

 **Wolfking0811: I rated the story "M" as a means of safety and freedom. By rating it that way I have more freedom in regards to violence, language, and any possible light gore. As for what counts as "M" material you can look it up under the Rules and Guidelines tab in the Publish section. However even then the specifics are still kinda vague.**

 **Rebmul: More than 5 people made it; they were just already in the Transport Sub when Naruto and the others got in. Basically the size of the surviving group is the same as in the movie.**

 **Soul Reaper with a Core Drill: Thanks and I am not sure what you mean by short chapters. Other than the very first chapter the rest have been around my usual length of 3,000-5,000 and above words.**

 **Falcon800: Seriously did you even read the summary?**

 **Guest Kakakure: Thanks and I will say that the biggest diverges from the movie will begin to appear after they actually reach Atlantis.**

 **Ethan444: Can't say due to spoilers.**

 **KyuubiMakai009: If this were CANON Naruto then you would be right. However this version of him is not ENTIRELY like his Canon counterpart. Essentially they are all the same except that this Naruto is smarter and able to learn new things faster even without clones.**

 **Well that's all for reviews this time. Now before the chapter starts I would like to thank everyone for making this story so popular. Only 4 chapters and I have already reached over 400 Follows, 381 Favs, and 127 Reviews. This is just mind blowing considering how underappreciated this crossover category is.**

Roughly an hour had passed since the disaster that was the Leviathan attack. The survivors of aforementioned attack had unloaded the vehicles stored within the transport sub. These vehicles included the Digger with its massive drill for a nose, several transport trucks, several fuel trucks, and several supply trucks loaded with food, water, and various other supplies.

The survivors were currently standing at the water's edge somberly watching as Sweet placed a bowl with a lit candle in it into the water. The group watched silently for a moment as the bowl floated out into the water.

Rourke sighed as he held his hat in his hands "Seven hours ago we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I've ever known…We're all that's left" he says to the roughly 30 people gathered. The group gains saddened looks on their faces as Rourke continues his speech "I won't sugar-coat it gentleman, we have a crisis on our hands. However we have been up this particular creek before, and we have always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now." He says.

Naruto clenches his fist as Rourke gives his speech. He was partially blaming himself for all the lives lost in the Leviathan's attack. Various thoughts were rushing through his head like that he should have kept his guard up the moment they spotted all the shipwrecks. If he had been more alert maybe he wouldn't have been knocked unconscious and could have prevented the Leviathan from continuing its attack after it grabbed the sub.

The blonde former shinobi is broken from his thoughts as he hears Rourke continue his speech "From here on in everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works. Looks like all our chances for survival rest on you Mr. Uzumaki, you and that little book" Rourke says.

Mrs. Packard takes a drag from her cigarette before adding in "We're all going to die" rather grimly before flicking her cigarette away.

Ignoring the woman's comment Rourke finishes his speech "Okay people saddle up. Lieutenant, I want this convoy moving five minutes ago!" he orders as the group makes their way to the various vehicles.

Helga walks toward one of the trucks before turning to the group "Moliere, you're on point in the Digger. No Vinny, Audrey's taking the oiler. You know the rules I want you 50 yards behind that truck at all times…and Packard put out that cigarette" she says ordering people to their assignments.

Rourke looks over to Naruto who is standing next to one of the supply trucks reading the Shepherd's Journal and walks over to him. When he reaches the truck Rourke looks between it and Naruto before asking "Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle?"

Naruto was in a trance as he read more of the book as he couldn't help but get this weird sense od déjà vu whenever he read it. However Rourke's question broke the chance and he looked up at the man before responding "Huh?" having missed the question.

Rourke deadpans hearing this before sighing "Can you drive a truck?" he asks thumbing towards said vehicle.

Naruto nods his head "I prefer walking that way I can focus on finding our way. However I do know how to drive a truck if you need me too" he says in response to the question.

Rourke thinks it over for a moment before nodding "Very well for now you will drive one of the trucks. However after we make camp for the first time I will have someone take over for you so that you can walk ahead and guide us" he says before heading to his own vehicle.

Naruto gets in the truck and starts it before driving off and leading the now moving group. The group drives up the hill away from the water's edge and into a large dark cavern. As they enter the cavern the headlights of their vehicles begin to illuminate it revealing massive stone pillars. The convoy continues on driving along a windy stone road deeper and deeper into the cavern. After awhile they reach a cliff side and have to lower the vehicles down one at a time using ropes and pulleys before they continue onwards. A few hours later they make camp for the night and get some rest.

After roughly eight hours of rest the group wakes up and continues their journey. Several hours later they reach a fork in the path leading into the eye-holes of what was once a large statues face. Naruto who was now walking in front of the group opens the journal and reads it for a few moments. He then looks up and points to the path on their right and the convoy begin to move forward again.

However as they are nearing the hole they hear a roar and a massive green bug with many legs and a pair of large mandibles appears out of the hole on the left. The bug roars again as it begins to charge the convoy. Rourke turns to the bug "Open fir-" he says about to give the order for the group to shoot it when a knife flies into the bugs head and it falls to the ground lifeless.

The group just watches in shock as Naruto who was once again reading the journal calmly walks over the bug and pulls the knife from its head. He then proceeds to wipe the bugs green blood off the knife using his pant leg before putting the knife away in his coat. The blonde then walks back over to the front of the convoy and begins walking into the hole. However he looks back to see nobody moving causing him to quirk and eyebrow "Well are we continuing on or what?" he asks before continuing on into the tunnel.

The group stands there in shock for a moment as Helga says "Well looks like there is more to our guide than meets the eye" snapping everyone out of their stupor before they continue on after Naruto.

A few hours later the group passes by some water running down the side of the tunnel unaware that three figures with glowing blue eyes and mouths carrying spears are watching them from the shadows.

The group decides to take a short break and Naruto walks over to one of the trucks and grabs a canteen of water before drinking some. As he wipes his mouth off Vinny walks over carrying a plunger for dynamite. Vinny sees the canteen in Naruto's hand causing his eyes to widen "You didn't drink that did?" he asks fearfully.

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion at hearing this "Yeah why?" he asks.

Vinny takes a few steps back hearing this "That's not good, that canteen was filled with nitroglycerin" he says causing Naruto to pale and freeze in place. Vinny seeing this takes a few extra steps back "Don't move, eh don't breathe. Don't do anything except pray maybe" he says

Naruto very slowly begins to set the canteen down when he hears someone yell "BOOM!" right behind him causing him to jump into the air a bit. He turns around to see the laughing form of Mole with Vinny joining in as the talk walk off. The blondes eyebrow begins to twitch upon realizing that he was just pranked "I hope you two know that you just declared war on the Prankster King from Hell!" he says with a savage grin. Hearing this and seeing the grin on Naruto's face causes both men to stop laughing and pale a little as they think it might not have been a good idea to prank the blonde.

After a bit the group continues on passing by more giant pillars before reaching a more open area with some crumbling ruins off in the distance. Later that day the group makes camp for the night and while most of the group sits around camp fires eating and talking Naruto is off to the side with working with multiple charts and books out plotting their course.

The next day the convoy once again resumes their trek and after several hours of travel reach pit with a huge pillar in front of them. As Vinny rigs some explosives Audrey looks at the pillar with wide eyes "Wow that thing is huge it must have taken them a long time to carve it!" she says.

Naruto who was standing near Vinny looks at the pillar with a smile as he remembers how it took about 4 months for the Atlanteans to carve the massive pillar. He is broken out of his memories however as Vinny pulls him back and pushes a plunger detonating the explosives and causing the pillar to fall across the pit making a bridge to the other side.

Naruto has a look of shock on his face seeing this before he turns to Vinny who has a wide smile "Hey look I made a bridge and it only took me like 10 seconds…11 tops" he says proudly as Naruto just palms his face in shock. The group continues on once again unaware that the same three shadowy figures are once again watching them from afar with one stopping briefly to stare.

A while later the passes through a region that for some strange reason is covered in snow and extremely cold. However they ultimately make it pass with little trouble and continue on until they reach a point where the road is blocked by a massive chunk of a fallen building.

A few of the group including Rourke and Vinny stand in front of the obstacle as Rourke says "Well looks like we've got a little roadblock. Vinny what do you think?" he asks turning to the explosive expert.

Vinny looks at the wall and holds up a stick of dynamite "I could un-roadblock that if I had like 200 of these. Problem is I only got about 10. Plus about 5 of my own, and a couple cherry bombs, a road flare" he says holding up a bag containing said items. Vinny smirks before turning to Naruto "Hey, too bad we don't have any nitroglycerin eh Naruto?" he asks getting a laugh from Mole who is in the digger.

Naruto merely grins hearing this "Careful you two if I didn't know any better it sound like you might be wanting a repeat of what happened last night" he says getting a chuckle from a few of the group like Audrey, and Sweet.

Vinny and Mole visibly pale hearing this as the events of last night are still fresh in their minds. Naruto had gotten his revenge for their prank on him with each of them getting a specific prank. For Vinny he had filled the explosives experts' sleeping bag full of worms and bugs that he had collected during the day. Mole on the other hand had gotten a large bucket of soap water dumped on him much to the dirt loving digger's ire as it took nearly an hour of rolling around in the dirt to get back to the level of dirtiness he liked.

Roourke turns to look at Mole and says "Looks like we're going to have to dig" causing the diggers eyes to widen in joy as he says "It will be my pleasure".

Mole starts up the digger its large drill beginning to turn and then proceeds to begin drilling into the wall sending chunks of rock and sparks flying out. However after only a few moments sparks shoot out of the control board and the digger backfires before shutting down billowing black smoke from its exhaust.

Audrey walks up to the back of the digger and opens the engine hatch. She leans into the engine housing muttering "I don't understand it I just tuned this thing up this morning" all the while tossing a few parts out behind her.

Naruto who had walked up to the digger with Audrey ducks under a fuse as he continues to watch the mechanic try and fix the digger. He takes a step back as Audrey yells "It looks like the rotor is shot! I'm going to have to pull a spare from one of the trucks" before walking towards one of the trucks.

After Audrey leaves Naruto takes a peek into the engine of the digger and seeing a familiar sight begins to twist a few valves causing the digger to groan before he hits it with a wrench. This results in the digger turning back on and Mole yelling "She Lives!"

Audrey walks back up to the digger and looks at Naruto before asking "Hey what'd you do?"

Naruot rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he looks at her "Well the boiler in this is a Humac model P-54 stroke 813. Back at the museum I worked at there was one just like it and I would have to give it a whack every once in a while. This was mainly due to the heating cores on the whole Humac line being kinda temperamental" he says explaining his actions.

Audrey was actually pretty impressed by Naruto's knowledge of machines. She smirked playfully as she walked up gave him a light shove "Yeah Yeah thank you very much Mr. Perfect" she says shutting the compartment door. Realizing what she just said she blushes slightly before giving a confused Naruto two light punches to the arm and walking off. Naruto stand there for a moment confused by her actions while absentmindedly rubbing his arm as Audrey had a surprising amount of power even in her light punches. Mole then proceeds to drive the digger through the wall leading the way for the rest of the convoy to follow behind.

About an hour after the group had drilled through the wall they reached an area that had a long stone bridge connecting two platforms over a deep hole. On the platform on the opposite side of the bridge was a large doorway carved into the rock wall. The only source of light in the area was a conical shaped rock formation with several holes in it that emitted a light green colored light.

Naruto looks at the journal and sees an illustration of the conical rock in it along with an illustration of the door. He looks up at the conical rock and says "This is it we are nearly there". Rourke hearing this gives the order for the group to make camp for the night. Audrey questions why it is glowing to which Mole explains that it is natural phosphorescence. Hearing this Vinny chimes in saying it is going to keep him up all night.

A little while latter Cookie rings the dinner bell and walks over to the group "For the Appetizer Caesar Salad, Escargot, and your oriental spring rolls!" he says scooping a ladle full of a mysterious and greasy looking brown slop onto everyone's plates. Mole comments how he wanted the escargot to which Audrey just hands him her plate and tells him to "Knock himself out" before he proceeds to dig into the mystery slop.

Cookie then walks over to Naruto who is sitting a bit away from the group and hands him a plate. He begins to scoop out more of the slop but Naruto seeing this pales "No thank you Cookie I'm not really hungry at this time, what with the big lunch we had and everything" he says politely declining the food which was in somehow even worse tasting than the bug soup he had to eat while learning how to use Senjutsu from the Toads.

Cookie hearing this just nods his head "if you say so, and don't worry there will be plenty left as it keeps and keeps and keeps" before walking off. Naruto then proceeds to go back to reading the shepherds journal.

Sweet seeing that Naruto is once again sitting off by himself says "You know Naruto's always sitting by himself why don't we invite him over?"

Audrey looks over at Narto and nods her head "Hey Naruto why don't you come sit with us!" she yells getting his attention before he gets up and walks over to where they are.

Naruto goes to take a seat between Sweet and Audrey but stops and says "You know Mole unless you want a repeat of before I would suggest moving that whoopee cushion" with a grin. Mole who had just slipped said whoopee cushion on Naruto's seat pales and quickly removes it before taking his own seat.

Naruto takes his seat and reopens the journal and begins reading it again which Audrey raises an eyebrow at before asking "Hey Naruto don't you ever close that book?"

Sweet then chimes in saying "Yeah you must have read it at least a dozen times by now"

Naruto looks up from the book before sighing "I know but it's just that whenever I read this book I get this really strange case of déjà vu. It's almost as if I have read this book before despite having only seen it for the first time when Mr. Whitmore gave it to me. Then there is the fact that it seems like there is a missing page which doesn't make any sense" he says

Vinny raises an eyebrow hearing this "Kid relax we don't get paid overtime" he states with a shake of his head.

Naruto just chuckles hearing this "I know it's just as I can remember I have wanted to get to Atlantis and I guess I am just getting a little carried away" he says with a little white lie as to keep the fact that it is BACK to Atlantis that he wants to get. Naruto smiles a little "Besides that is what this all about right? Adventure, teamwork, friendship…unless you all just in it for the money?" he says his mood slipping near the end. A fact that was only reinforced as each of the group just said they were in it for the money.

Naruto sighs hearing this "Well guess I kinda set myself up for that one" he says while rubbing the back of his neck before wincing slightly.

Sweet seeing this gets up and walks behind Naruto "Something wrong with your neck?" he asks.

Naruto just nods his head "Yeah I think I tweaked it when the sub was attacked…" he says before getting cut off as Sweet grabs the sides of his head and twists back and forth lightly getting a couple of pops from the blondes neck.

Sweet then sits back down in his seat with a smile and asks if that felt better to which Naruto responds positively. Naruto then proceeds to ask Sweet where he learned that which leads into Sweet telling his life story to Naruto. Sweet explains how he is the son of an army medic father and native American mother who belonged to the Arapho tribe. He goes on to explain how he grew up around the Arapho medicine men before how he was drafted into the army half-way through medical school.

It was at this time that Cookie comes back with more food and offers it up but is politely declined by the group who then proceed to secretly dumping their leftovers into the campfire after he leaves resulting in a small explosion.

A little while later the group is setting up their tents and getting ready for bed. As they are doing this Audrey looks at Naruto and asks what his grandfather was like since she never met him. Naruto smiles fondly at this and goes on to explain what Old Man Thatch was like. He even tells her about a time when they went camping together which gets a chuckle from her.

Naruto then asks Audrey how she came to be the chief mechanic of the expedition. She goes on to explain how her dad wanted sons one to take over the family machine shop, and the other to be a boxing champion. However he got Audrey and her sister and when her dad retired she took his spot on the team. She goes on to explain how she is saving her money to open up another machine shop with her father. She then adds in that her sister is 24-0 with a shot at the boxing championship soon.

Naruto sees Mrs. Packard walking by and asks if she forget her pajamas to which she states she sleeps in the nude. Naruto raises and eyebrow at this and looks to sweet when he tosses a blindfold at him stating he will want it as Mrs. Packarad sleep walks. Naruto visibly pales hearing this and then listens Vinny tell how he came from a family of florists but after an explosion that should have killed him didn't he took it as a sign that he was meant to be an explosives expert.

After this the group turn in for the night however they are unaware that the three figures that have been following them slip into camp. One of the figures sneaks over to Naruto's tent and goes through his bag for a bit before pulling out the picture of Naruto and old man Thatch. The figure looks at the picture for a few moments before quickly putting it back and running off when it notices movement in the tent.

Naruto groggily emerges from the tent with a flashlight and some toilet paper before making his way a little ways off from the camp. He sets the toilet paper on a rock and puts the flashlight under his chin as he begins to fiddle with his pants. However he unknowingly shines the light up at the conical rock that is now barely glowing. From the rock a few small glowing insects emerge and fly down toward him. He absentmindedly swats at a few of them before one lands on his toilet paper and bursts into flames setting it on fire.

Naruto jumps back a little seeing this and curses "What the hell?" before a look of realization dawns on his face as a swarm of the insects emerge from the rock and fly towards the camp setting it on fire. Naruto curses seeing this and yells "FIRE!" repeatedly trying to wake everyone up.

Inside of his tent Rourke looks at the clock before scowling "I am going to kill that kid" he grumbles before looking out his tent and is about to tell Naruto go back to bed when he sees the camp ablaze.

Helga runs out and orders people to get some water however Rourke yells "No time! Get us into those caves move it move it move it!" as everyone runs to the vehicles and begins driving towards the bridge. Audrey who is in the back of one of the trucks sees Naruto running in front of a truck that is on fire and yells "Naruto jump! Right Now!" as he does and the truck explodes behind him as he lands in the back with her.

The convoy begins crossing the bridge with the digger in the lead however one of the fuel trucks is on fire and explodes sending deadly shrapnel flying. Naruto seeing this turns his back to the explosion and pulls Audrey to his chest to protect her from the shrapnel. He ends taking a sliver of metal in his right side and coughing up some blood onto Audrey's overalls in the process. However the force of the truck exploding had damaged the bridge as it had just started crossing it. This results in the bridge begging to crack and crumble at that end before ultimately falling down into the pit below. The explosion had also loosened the conical rock on the ceiling which fell landing in front of the digger.

The whole bridge then begins to fall apart as the vehicles begin crashing into one another as they slide down what is left of the bridge towards the dark abyss below. Naruto holds Audrey tight to his chest to protect her as they crash one final time in the dark abyss.

 **End Chapter 5**

 **Quick End Note: Now I am sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter but I was having a really hard time with how to handle the Travel Montage. Furthermore near the end of the chapter I was getting tired and wanted to finish this chapter which resulted in basically a summary of everything past the final camp scene.**

 **Now that the travel montage is done and they are practically at Atlantis I can assure you that the dialogue and other stuff will be back to normal starting next chapter. I state that starting next chapter the diverges from what happens in the movie will be begin to show more prevalently.**

 **Finally the next story I will be updating is my Total Drama Maelstrom story so look forward to that. I also have a new and VERY IMPORTANT poll up regarding it so please be sure to vote.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Return

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am finally back and able to update after having to take care of an injured family member for over 2 months. Anyway not going to drag this out any longer than need be so lets answer a few reviews before jumping right into the chapter.**

 **Kakakure: You will have to stick around to find out.**

 **Cahoticboy19: I agree with you there are only like 3 Naruto x Atlantis stories one of which is my own and another is just a challenge.**

 **FireFox: I would be open to the idea of someone doing a reading story of this if they do a good job. It would have to be of a similar quality to my "A Peek into the Naruto-verse" story or Juubi-no-Shinju's "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse"…on second thought maybe I will ask him to cover it in his story.**

 **Blaze1992: I tried to get a estimate of how many people survived even pausing the movie several times to count and only got between 26-40 survivors in total the majority of which were the soldiers so I rounded to a mid-number. I even went to the final battle and tried to count how many were there but it was to chaotic to keep track.**

 **NecorexSparda: Yeah the surprises and revelations will be popping up soon.**

 **Well that's it for reviews this time around. One important thing I need to mention though is that I APOLOGIZE for the somewhat short length of this chapter when compared to my others. I just need a little time to get back into the swing of updating but I the next chapter will back to my usual length of between 3,000-5,000 words.**

The pitch back abyss that the group fell into after the collapse of the stone bridge is pierced by the illumination of match being lit revealing Rourke's face "All right sound off who's not dead?" he asks. Several moans and groans are heard from the survivors as Cookie chimes in with "Dang blasted lightnin' bugs done bit me on my sit upon. Somebody's gonna have to suck out the poisons. Now don't everybody jump up at once" causing Rourke to deadpan as the match burns out.

Rourke manages to feel around the front of his vehicle before turning on its headlights illuminating the abyss partially and revealing the carnage of vehicles and people strewn about. He looks over to Audrey standing near the truck she and Naruto were in and says "Audrey give me a damage report".

Audrey stretches a bit brushing the dirt off her clothes before taking a flashlight and shining in on several vehicles "Not as bad as it could have been. We totaled rigs 2 and 7 but the Digger and everything else looks like it will still run. Lucky for us we landed in something soft" she says finishing her report but feeling like she is forgetting something important.

Mole who is sitting on a small ledge next to where Helga is standing looks down at the dirt his goggles extending out to get a closer look says "Pumice Ash, we are standing at the base of a dormant Volcano" right before Helga loads a flare gun and shoots it straight up.

The group watches the flare travel further and further up as Helga comments "It just keeps going". Vinny seeing this chimes in saying "Maybe that's our ticket out of here" right before the flare impacts the ceiling and explodes into a small fireball that quickly burns out.

Mole seeing this comes to a realization "The magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano, effectively blocking the exit" he says explaining the situation.

Mrs. Packard hearing this chimes in saying "I get the same problem with sauerkraut" before taking a drag from her cigarette.

Sweet's eyes widen in panic for a moment as he says "Wait a minute back up, are you saying this whole volcano could blow at any moment!" not liking the fact they could be standing on a ticking time bomb figuratively speaking.

Mole shakes his head hearing this "No no no no it would take an explosive force of great magnitude for the volcano to reawake and erupt" he says reassuring everyone before they hear a spring and look to see Vinny working on an alarm clock with a bunch of dynamite strapped to the back of it.

Vinny seeing everyone starting at him chuckles sheepishly before saying "Maybe I should do this later huh?" getting a 'You Think?' look from everyone in response.

Rourke looks back up towards the ceiling of the volcano and muses "If we blow the top off that thing we would have a straight shot back to the surface".

As Rourke was making this observation Sweet looks over to Audrey and sees the blood on her overalls "Audrey are you wounded?" he asks getting her attention.

Audrey raises an eyebrow in confusion hearing his question "No why would you think that?" she asks.

Sweet points towards her chest "Well there is blood on the front of you clothes so I figured you might be injured" he says.

Audrey looks down and sure enough there is a fair amount of blood on her clothes causing her to wonder how that got there. Her eyes suddenly shoot widen open in shock and horror as she comes to a realization "It must be Naruto's! When the fuel truck exploded he shielded me from the blast. One of the shards from the truck must have hit him!" she yells getting everyone's attention as they begin to yell Naruto's name and look for him.

Naruto was laying against a rock breathing heavily as he began regaining consciousness. When the convoy crashed in the abyss he and Audrey were thrown from the back of the truck they were in. As they flew through the air Naruto was just barely able to see the bed of sharp rocks they were going to land on. He had just enough time to shift his hold on Audrey and fling her to a soft patch of dirt nearby before he crashed into the rocks that tore into his shoulder before rolling down the hill and getting knocked out.

As he was regaining consciousness he was unaware of the three masked figures creeping up towards him. He regained consciousness only to see them starting at him intently while muttering in Atlantean and lightly prodding him with their staffs.

One of the masked individuals knelt down in front of him and looked at the wound on his shoulder. The figure then lifted its mask up to reveal a young woman of Atlantean origins causing Naruto's eyes to go wide in realization. However before Naruto can say anything the young woman lift her crystal necklace up a bit placing it near Naruto's shoulder wound. It then begins to glow before she lets go of it and places her now glowing palm over Naruto's wound for a second. When she lifts her palm there is the blue glowing handprint on his shoulder which quickly fades away to reveal his completely healed shoulder.

Naruto then winces as he removes the shard of steel from his side and much to the shock of the Atlantean women repeats what she did using his own crystal necklace to heal the wound on his side. Taking a few deep breaths Naruto looks back to the stunned woman and says **"Kida is that you?"** shocking the woman and the two others accompanying her even more.

The woman is about to say something when a crashing sound is heard and the lights from the Digger begin to shine toward them. The three Atlanteans run off causing Naruto's eyes to widen "Hey Wait" he says as he shakily gets to his feet and begins running after them. He follows after them jumping across several rock platforms his eyes widening as he sees the three Atlanteans joined by several others as they continue running away.

Naruto follows them through a crack in some rocks however he loses sight of them. When he emerges from the crack he is out in a wide open illuminated cavern. His eyes widen in shock as he walks out onto a ledge while behind him the digger breaks through the wall he just squeezed through. The rest of the group walks out behind the digger towards Naruto with looks of shock and awe at what they were seeing.

Right in front of them was a humongous waterfall emptying down onto hot lava creating a vast cloud of steam. However at the top of the waterfall was none other than the city of Atlantis. Audrey looks at the scene in awe as she says "It's beautiful" while the match that Vinny keeps in his mouth falls out in shock.

Sweet while staring at the city puts his hand on Naruto's shouler and says "Naruto I have to hand it to you, you really came through…"however at this time the Atlanteans Naruto followed jump down from atop the digger and point their spears at the group "Uh on second thought I take that back" Sweet adds.

Rourke places his hand on his holstered pistol and says "Holy cats who are these guys?"

Naruto smiles widely as he says "They are Atlanteans" to which Helga responds that's impossible.

Cookie's eyes shift back and forth nervously as he says "I seen this back in the Dakota. They can smell fear just by looking at ya so keep quiet" getting Mrs. Packard to just stare at him blankly.

The lead Atlantean taps the butt of her spear on the ground before she points to the group **"Who are you and how do you have not only one of our crystal necklaces but also knowledge of how to use it. Furthermore how do you know my name?"** she says in Atlantean.

Mole who is hiding behind Naruto pulls on his sleeve as he says "I think it's talking to you".

Naruto takes a step forward standing in front of the group **"My name is Naruto Uzumaki head bodyguard to the Royal Family of Atlantis. I have knowledge of the healing powers of the crystal necklaces as I am a citizen of Atlantis"** he says in Atlantean.

The Atlantean removes her mask to reveal that is Kida who stares inquisitively at Naruto. She places a hand on her hip and says **"If you are a citizen of Atlantis then what are you doing with these outsiders and where have you been? Furthermore I don't recall you being among the Royal Family's guards let alone the head guard."**

Naruto chuckles a little hearing this **"I am not surprised yet a little hurt you don't remember me Princess Kidagakash as you were just a little girl that would always ask me to tell you stories of my past adventures or give you piggy back rides. As for where I have been I was washed away by the Great Flood but luckily survived. This people helped me return to Atlantis"** he says.

Kida's eyes widen in surprise hearing this as she remembers an instance of a younger version of her listening as a man that looked identical to the one standing before her tell her a story about his past adventures. Kida and Naruto begin to converse with each other quickly shifting languages from Atlantean to Latin then finally French.

Hearing the woman speak in French catches Mole's interest "They speak my language!" he says as he rushes over to Kida says "Pardon _mademoiselle"_ Kida bends down to Mole's height level and he says " _Ah voulez-vous…"_ before whispering in her ear. However her eyes suddenly widen before she reels back and punches him in the face sending him flying back.

Sweet seeing this claps and says "Ooh I like her" with a grin on his face.

Audrey just places her hands on her hips grins "Humph bout time somebody hit him. I am just sorry it wasn't me" she says. At this time the rest of the Atlanteans remove their masks and walk towards the group greeting them in a variety of languages including Spanish, German, and Italian. Seeing this Audrey raises an eyebrow in confusion "How do they know all these languages?" she asks turning to Naruto.

Naruto just smiles happily at the scene "Their language is based on a root dialect just like in the story of the Tower of Babel" he explains.

Just then Rourke walks over and places his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Well then maybe English is in there somewhere" he says before lightly shoving Naruto to the side causing him to scowl. Rourke then takes a step forward and points to himself "We are explorers from the surface world, we come in peace" he says.

Kida smiles before gesturing towards the city as she says "Welcome to the city of Atlantis" in English. She then walks over to Naruto and grabs his hand and begins leading him towards the city as she says "Come you must speak with my father now".

Rourke hearing this turns to the group "Squad B head back to the shaft and salvage what you can, we'll rendezvous in 24 hours" he says before the group begins driving a couple of the trucks over a rickety rope bridge suspended over the molten lava and connected to the city of Atlantis.

As they drive further into the city limits they pass many buildings submerged or sunken in the water and several flying reptile-like animals fly overhead. They pass by large statues holding bowls with lit flames in them illuminating the way.

Rourke and Helga who are in the lead truck watch Naruto walk beside the Atlanteans. After a moment Helga gains a solemn look "Commander there were not suppose to be people down here, this changes everything" she says.

Rourke's eyes harden and he scowls hearing this before saying "This changes nothing" rather ominously.

The group continues being led deeper into the city before finally reaching its center where they exit their vehicles. They are then led up a series of stone steps to a large building where two guards with spears are standing guard in front of a door.

Seeing Kida the guards lower their weapons and open the door to reveal a room with a large pool with steeping stones in it in front of a elegant couch upon which an elderly man is resting in front of a broken statue. The statues head rests to the side and trails of water leak from its eyes almost as if it is crying.

Kida walks towers the man and bows slightly before she says **"Greetings your Highness. I have brought the visitors"** in Atlantean before kneeling down to one knee which Naruto also does.

The King sits up slightly and looks at the group. His eyes widen slightly on seeing the familiar face of his old friend Naruto. However he notices Naruto slightly move his finger in front of his lips in a "Shh" motion signifying that he doesn't want it know yet that they know each other. The king then looks back to Kida before saying **"You know the law Kida. No outsiders may see the city and live"** Atlantean.

Kida hearing this raises her head and responds **"But Father…These people may be able to help us, and one of them is a citizen of Atlantis"** she says in Atlanean pleading her case.

The King sits up fully in his seat before saying **"We do not need their help, and as for the citizen of Atlantis among them I will handle it"** he says.

Kida hearing this is saddened and says **"But Father…"** sadly however the King cuts her off by sharply responding **"That is enough, we will discuss this later"**.

At this point Rourke steps forward much to Naruto's protest and says "Your Majesty on behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed into your city."

The King shifts slightly in his seat and says "You presume much to think that you are welcome here" in English.

Rourke hearing this scowls slightly as he says "Oh sir, we have come a long way looking for…-I know what you seek, and you will not find it here, your journey has been in vain." only for the King to interrupt him.

Rourke seeing this going downhill fast tries to placate the king saying "But we are peaceful explorers, men of science".

The King merely chuckles hearing this as he says "Yet you bring weapons" gesturing to the pistol holstered on Rourkes hip.

Rourke scoffs slightly as he says "Our weapons allow us to remove…obstacles that we may encounter".

The King fries back by saying "Some obstacles cannot removed by a mere show of force. Return to your people you must leave Atlantis at once" he says getting up and using his staff to support him.

Rourke chuckles a bit and says "Your majesty be reasonable".

Naruto stand up and looks to Rourke with a slight scowl "Sir trust me on this you better do as he says" he says seriously.

Rourke completely missing that Naruto said 'You' instead of 'We' thinks for a moment before looking at the king "May I respectfully request that we stay one night sir? This would give us time to rest , resupply and be ready to travel by morning" he asks.

The King thinks it over for a moment before he says "Very well one night that is all" and sits back down on his seat. Naruto and Rourke then leave the throne room but as he leaves Naruto glances back over his shoulder and sees the silent message the King send him. He then looks to see the devastated look on Kida's face which causes him to sigh before he and Rourke exit the room.

After they leave and the doors shut the King looks to his saddened daughter and sighs "Your heart has softened Kida. A thousand years ago you would have slain them on sight" he says setting his walking staff down.

Kida turns around frustration clearly on her face and says "A thousand years ago the streets were lit and our people did not have to scavenge for food at the edge of a crumbling city!" as she uses her crystal necklace to light a hanging lamp.

The King sighs hearing this before saying "The people are content".

Kida sits on the edge of the bed and picks up a cloth before wetting it in a nearby bowl filled with water. She then begins dabbing at her father's forehead as she says "They do not know any better! We were once a great people yet now we live in ruins! The Kings of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen. If these outsiders especially the one who is a citizen of our city can unlock the secrets of our past then maybe we can save our future" she says tying to convince her father to see reason.

The King gently holds his daughters hand as he says "What they have to teach us we have already learned. As for the one named Naruto we cannot ask that of him after everything that has happened" he says mysteriously.

Kida getting frustrated and confused by her father snaps back "Our way of life is dying!"

The King wraps his hands around his daughters and says "Our way of life is preserved. Kida when you take the throne you will understand. Now go to your chambers and think for a while" he says cupping her chin. Kida then gets up and walks off to do just as her father said.

A few minutes pass and the King suddenly sits up and smiles slightly "It has been a very long time" he says suddenly out of nowhere.

A chuckle is heard before a voice says "That it has old friend and it is great to not only see you again but also finally be home" as Naruto steps out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

 **End Chapter 6**

 **QUICK END AN: Well there is Chapter 6 and I hope all of you enjoyed it. As I said in the above Author Note I finally back to updating after having to take care of an injured family member for over 8 weeks.**

 **Now I have and important question. After I finish covering the First movie should I immediately jump into covering the second?**

 **Or would all of you be okay if I instead Publish the next story in the cycle which is the Naruto x Treasure Planet crossover.**

 **Now PLEASE Keep in mind that I would be working on both stories at the same time likely alternating between which one gets updated while at the same time continuing my other stories.**

 **It would basically be as follows: Update for Fox of Atlantis….Update for Other Story…Update for Naruto x Treasure Planet…Update for other story…Update for Fox of Atlantis….and so on until both are finished.**

 **Please let me know via the Reviews on which choice you would prefer.**


	7. Chapter 7 Back Home and Reveal

**Chapter 7:**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am finally back with another chapter. Now I would first like to apologize as I had intended to have this out by Christmas as a present for all of you that are enjoying it and as a thank you for all of your support.**

 **However life reared its distracting head and I was really busy. Then Christmas, My Birthday and New Years rolled around. I ended up binging Seasons 6 and 7 of Game of Thrones which I got or Christmas along with Deadpool and Logan.**

 **Then New Years rolled around and I decided to celebrate for once which was a mistake….still can't remember what happened between 8 pm New Years and the morning of January 2** **nd** **…I do get flashes of being on Fan Fiction though so there is that.**

 **Anyway time to answer a few reviews…**

 **NecrorexSparda: Haven't thought about yet but it likely won't happen so won't need to worry about it. As for who Naruto will replace in my Naruto x TP crossover he will be replacing Jim.**

 **UxoriousBark: Will try to soon.**

 **Ultima-owner: Considering what the consequences were of his actions the King's choice was understandable.**

 **Blaze1992: Will likely leave her fate up to a coin toss.**

 **Well that's all for reviews this time around however I thank all of you who reviewed.**

 **Now before I start the chapter I have come to a decision regarding what to do next. I have decided that I will cover the sequel before jumping into my Naruto x Treasure Planet story. However if the Atlantis sequel leaves Netflix and I have finished this story then I will shift over to my Naruto x Treasure Planet story until I am able to buy it.**

 **Oh and one last thing I am going to be doing something new at the end of these start of chapter Author Notes and begin recommending a story I come across and really enjoy. So without delay the honor of being the first recommended story goes to…"The Good Left Undone" by Darth Malleus, It is an absoulutely AMAZING Naruto x Star Wars crossover that starts/takes place at the start of Order 66. Now I won't say anything more as to avoid spoilers but it is excellently written and REALLY enjoyable to read.**

Naruto smiles as he walks over towards the King and kneeling down on one knee with his head slightly bowed. The King chuckles seeing this "Rise my friend you know that you don't ever have to kneel before me" he says.

Naruto chuckles as he gets up before sitting down on a nearby stone "Old habits die hard, besides it's been awhile" he says.

The King smiles "That it has my friend. How did you survive as when your clone told me that you hadn't made it inside the barrier I thought you died" he asks.

Naruto smiles as he rubs his crystal necklace "I think it was due to her majesty that I survived" he says shocking the King. Naruto sighs before continuing to explain "When the wave hit me I was slammed into the barrier. However when this happened the barrier's energy somehow resonated with my chakra and created a protective bubble around me" he says explaining his survival.

The King nodded in understanding remembering how versatile Naruto's chakra was "But how does my late wife factor into all of this?" he asks.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck "My theory is that before her passing her majesty commanded the Sacred Crystal's energy to temporarily combine with my chakra to form the bubble-like barrier that saved me. However this had the unintended consequence of further damaging my chakra coils even further" he says finishing his explanation.

The King leaned back in his seat absorbing everything he had been told. To think his beloved wife had even managed to save Naruto before her passing. The King wiped a lone tear from his eye "How badly were your coils damaged?" he asks.

Naruto sighs tiredly "I am now only able to use it to alter my strength and speed to slight super-human levels, alter my appearance using my Henge jutsu, and use my Tree/Water-walking jutsu" he says.

The King's expression saddens hearing this "I'm sorry to hear that Naruto I know how much your jutsu's meant to you" he says.

Naruto smiles sadly as his jutsu were one of the few things he had linking him to his people. Despite all the hardship he had gone through back in his home dimension it was still his home dimension. It was where he spent almost 17 years of his life. Where his parents were from and where they sacrificed their lives for him.

The blonde former shinobi waves his hand dismissively "It's alright I have long since come to terms with it. Anyway after I was washed away I ended up living in isolation waiting for technology to reach a point where I could search for the Atlantis…though I did go crazy for about a century" he says.

The King raises an eyebrow hearing this "You went crazy?" he asks finding it kind of hard to believe that Naruto of all people would go insane if he hadn't after everything he went through back in his home dimension.

Naruto chuckles sheepishly "Yeah but I have no memory of what happened in that period of time…though I have been getting snippets of it every now and then" he says rubbing the back of his neck as ever since he had started reading the Shepherd's Journal he has been getting flashes of what happened when he went insane.

The King chuckles a bit hearing this "Well it is great to have you back my friend and I assume you will be staying when the group you came with leaves in the morning?" he asks.

Naruto smiles amusedly hearing this "Yeah that is the plan, though I still need to think of an excuse to tell the group as to my staying behind" he says thinking about how he couldn't just tell the group that he was an over 8,500 year old citizen of Atlantis that survived its sinking.

The King nods in understanding "Well it was good seeing you again and welcome home. However I sadly have to cut our reunion short as I need some rest" he says tiredly.

Naruto nods his head in understanding before his expression turns serious "Understood old friend and it was great seeing you again as well. However before I go and tour the city I have to ask…How long to do you have left?" he asks.

The King sighs tiredly hearing this "I was hoping you had not noticed that. Even with the crystals healing and life prolonging capabilities my age has finally caught up to me. The healer has given me 6 months to a year left to live though it could be as little as 3 months if I overexert myself too much" he says with an air of accepting his own mortality.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock before his expression becomes downcast. It really wasn't a massive surprise that the King was nearing the end of his life as he was nearly 20,000 years old as he was already nearly 12,000 years old when Atlantis sank. Naruto sighs somberly "I see my friend and I will be by your side till the end" he says.

The King smiles hearing this knowing that when he passes Naruto will be around to help guide Kida when she becomes Queen. He then turns to Naruto "Thank you Naruto now why don't you go look around the city" he says tiredly before leaning back in his seat.

Naruto smiles before standing up "Will do and it's great to be home" he says before turning around and walking out of the throne room. As he was making his way down the throne room steps and along the walkway leading to it Naruto was oblivious to the fact that someone was watching him from the shadows.

As he walked by one of the stone pillars on the side of the path a hand suddenly shot out from behind him covering his mouth and pulling him into the shadows. Naruto turns his head to see Kida is the one holding him "I have some questions for you" she says. However before Naruto can even respond while internally berating himself at dropping his guard Kida suddenly says "Now come with me" and begins leading him away.

Kida begins leading him out toward and outer part of the city before they crawl along a ridge in a column surround by falling water. They then come out in an area that has several ruined stone buildings that have been overtaken by vegetations giving it a jungle-esqe feeling.

Upon entering the secluded area Kida smiles as she turns to Naruto "There is so much I have to ask you about the surface world. When did the flood waters recede? How did you find your way here? What is life like on the surface world?" she says excitedly rambling on and on with more questions.

Naruto chuckles goodheartedly at this "Slow down Princess Kida one question at a time" he says with a smile.

Kida stops her mass-questioning and crosses her arms over her chest with a slight pout "Very well then however only call me Kida as I tire of always being called "Princess" Kida. Now for my first question when did the flood waters recede?" she asks.

Naruto smiles slightly at hearing her wanting him to call her just Kida "Well I am not sure when the flood waters receded as I was rendered unconscious when the flood sank Atlantis. However I do know that the flood only affected Atlantis as the surrounding landmasses were left untouched" he explains.

Kida listens intently to this before nodding her head "Very well then for my next question how did you survive the great flood as it is said that all who were not in the city center were consumed by the great flood?" she asks

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this question as from the sound of it Kida has no knowledge of how exactly Atlantis was protected "Before I answer that I have to ask what you remember of the day of the great flood?" he says wanting to first know what she can remember.

Kida looks at Naruto for a moment before sighing "All I can remember is the sky going dark and people running around and shouting. Then a bright light like a star floating above the city. My father said it called my mother to it and I never saw her again" she says sadly at the end of her explanation.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit hearing this as he thinks " _She doesn't know about the Heart of Atlantis? This makes no sense surely the King would have told her about it in preparation for her ascension to being a Queen"_. He then sighs "I am sorry Kida but I can't really go into detail about how exactly I survived as it pertains to certain things that only your father is allowed to tell you about unless he is unable to for…tragic reasons. I can however tell you that I was protected from the great flood but swept away from Atlantis by it" he says not liking having to avoid Kida's question. However it is as he said the only one allowed to fully tell her about the Heart of Atlantis is the King himself. The only instance in which he would be permitted to tell her fully about it would be if the King were to suddenly pass away without telling her first.

Kida narrows her eyes in annoyance hearing Naruto avoid her question for the most part. However a moment later she sighs "Very well then for my next question how is it you found your way back to Atlantis?" she asks hoping to get an answer this time.

Naruto chuckles a little and smiles "Well it wasn't easy and if it wasn't for this journal I never would have made it back" he says before pulling the Shepherd's Journal out of one of his pockets.

Kida seeing the book quickly snatches and begins perusing its content. Her expression changes from one of interest to confusion and shock. Kida then looks to Naruto and holds up the book "You mean you can understand this?" she asks pointing to the runic writing in the book.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he says "Well yeah I can read Atlantean just you" he says before seeing her downtrodden and confused state "You can't read can you?" he asks.

Kida shakes her head "No one can such knowledge has been lost to use since the time of the **Great Flood** " she says while saying "Great Flood" in her native language. She suddenly thrusts the book into Naruto's chest with a smile and says "Show me how you read it".

Naruto grins a bit as he looks to the book and begins reading in Atlantean " **Follow the narrow passage for another league. There you will find the fifth marker** /Follow the narrow passage for another league. There you will find the fifth marker" with Kida copying what he says but in English.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Yeah that's it, oh and how was my accent?" he asks.

Kida grins mischievously "Boorish, provincial…and you speak it through your nose" she teases.

Naruto grins sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck "Well to be fair until a few days ago I had not spoke in Atlantean for over 8,500 years" he says.

Kida chuckles a bit before grinning "Here now let me show you something" she says before grabbing his shirt and dragging him over to an object concealed under a cloth. Kida removes the cloth to reveal a fish-shaped craft that was a few feet longer than Naruto was tall. The fish's "Head" made up the front of the craft with its body being slim and where the pilot would sit while three fins stuck out the back with one on each side and another in the center.

Naruto's eyes widen seeing the craft "It's an Atlantean Fish-Flyer…and it's in great condition" he says as he kneels down and rubs his hand over the smooth stone head of the craft.

Kida nods her head "Yes but no matter what I try it will not activate" she says in frustration.

Naruto quirks an eyrbrow hearing this as he gives the craft a closer look. He doesn't see any cracks or wear on the surface of the craft so it likely isn't the internal crystal that is preventing it from activating. He then looks at the external crystal slot and inscription pad located just behind the head right in front of the pilot would sit.

He then looks to the instructions by the crystal slot "Did you place your crystal into the slot?"

Kida just nods and says "Yes I have done that"

Naruto continues reading "Gently place your hand on the inscription pad?"

Kida once again nods "Yes" she says.

Naruto continues reading "Did you turn the crystal one-quarter turn back?"

Kida once again nods "Yes" she says again now getting a little impatient.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and continues reading "While your hand was on the inscription pad?" he asks.

Kida is about to say "Yes" when she suddenly realizes she had done that "No " she says.

Naruto chuckles a bit hearing this "Well that's the problem right there though you deserve credit for even getting this far" he says before turning around and seeing Kida with her arms crossed over chest and an annoyed expression on her face. Naruto gulps a bit seeing this and steps to the side "Well um give it a try" he says stepping out of the way.

Kida walks over the craft and takes off her necklace before following the instructions. The inscription pad glows a light greenish-blue before the various lines around it and the eyes of the head glow as well. A slight screeching noise is heard momentarily before the craft begins to float several feet of the ground and a slight humming noise is heard.

Kida looks on in amazement as she says " **Incredible"** in Atlantean.

Naruto chuckles a bit hearing this and says "You got that right" in response. Kida then takes a step toward the machine and goes to press a finger to the inscription pad. Naruto's eyes widen seeing this and he opens his mouth to say something to stop her. However it is too late as the craft rockets forward. It quickly reaches a slanted wall and ricochets off it before shooting up towards another wall. It ricochets off that wall as well before hitting another wall and the process repeats several times. The craft ricochets off one last wall and heads straight towards Kida and Naruto forcing the two to duck for cover as it sails a few feet over their heads narrowly missing them. The craft then crashes lodging itself in a rock and begins to sputter as several blue sparks of electricity arc off of it.

Naruto deadpans seeing this before turning to Kida who is looking sheepish and chuckles "So who's hungry?" he asks offhandedly causing Kida to giggle slightly.

A few minutes later Naruto and Kida are climbing up the side of a large stone statue using the various vines and carvings on the statue as hand holds. When they reach the top of the statue their presence scares away some small flying reptiles. As they stand atop the statue they can see the entire city of Atlantis.

After a moment of looking at the scenery Naruto sighs sadly and wipes a tear from his eye. Kida seeing this is confused so she asks "What is wrong?"

Naruto just smiles sadly "It's that I still can't believe that I am finally back home after all these thousands of years. There is also the fact that I wish that Old Man Thatch was here to see it with me. He took me in off the streets simply out of the kindness of his heart. For years he would tell me stories about Atlantis and how one day he wanted to see it and prove to everyone he wasn't crazy. Each time he told me about Atlantis a small part of me would feel guilty for not telling him the truth about myself and even more so when he passed away" he says sadly with his tone full of guilt.

Kida places her hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting manner hearing this "I am sure if he was as kind hearted as you say he was then he would have understood your reasons for not telling him" she says in a comforting manner. Naruto smiles a bit hearing this as the two then spend several minutes just looking out at the scenery before them.

A little while later Naruto and Kida climb back down statue and make their way to the waterfront where several men are standing on stilts in the water and using spears and nets to catch fish and other aquatic animals.

One of the men notices the two and smiles **"Greetings Princess Kida! We caught a great haul today!"** he yells excitedly catching their attention. The man then holds up a large lobster-like crustacean before another man tosses one over to the two. The creature lands in Naruto's waiting arms and quickly wraps its tendril tail around the former ninjas arm. It then snaps at Kida several times with its pincer-like claws before Naruto grabs it with his other hand and bites down on it just behind its head. A crunching noise is heard before the creature goes limp and Naruto starts carrying it over his shoulder like a bag of rice.

Kida giggles seeing this before the two continue walking and asks Naruto about his companions. As they walk Kida says "Tell me about your companions. Your physician, he is called Cookie?"

Naruto chuckles a bit hearing this "No that's Sweet" he responds.

Kida quirks a brow hearing this "What is?" she asks in confusion.

Naruto grins a bit as he says "The doctor, he's Sweet"

Kida's eyes widen hearing this "Oh he is kindly" she says in realization.

Naruto chuckles again as he says "No that's his name" enjoying the little back and forth going on and the little prank he is playing on Kida.

Kida adopts a confused expression as she says "His name is Kindly?"

Naruto finally having enough of his little prank chuckles a bit and says "No his name is Sweet but is kind as well" fully explaining the topic.

Kida thinks it over for a moment as they continue their walk and enter a marketplace filled with people selling their wares. Off to the side Audrey and Cookie spot a man getting a tattoo which causes Audrey to gawk in wonder as the man giving the tattoo has many of his own. Cookie then tells her something about how that nothing and shows her his stomach which has a bunch of tattoos of the 38 United States and jiggles his belly making them "Dance" which causes Audrey to get grossed out a bit.

As they pass the two Kida's eyes widen in understanding "Oh I understand now" she says referencing their conversation about Sweet. Naruto just chuckles again as the two continue their walk.

Several hours pass and as night begins to fall Kida and Naruto head to a small house. On the way two giggling children run by them into the and into the waiting arms of their father while the mother stands next to him with a plate of food. Off to the side in one of the window ledges a large four-legged purple with yellow stripes, 5 yellow eyes, and three large mandible like fangs lizard raises its head and watches the scene before setting its head back down on its front feet.

The father sees Kida and Naruto and smiles as he waves them over **"Come feel free to join us we have plenty of food to spare"** he says excitedly.

Kida and Naruto smile as they walk over to the man **"Are you sure after all we wouldn't want to impose?"** Kida says getting a nod of agreement from Naruto.

The man just smiles and shakes his head **"Nonsense we would be honored if you joined us for dinner Princess Kida"** he says. However as the man looks at Naruto his eyes widen in shock before a massive smile graces his face **"You are most welcome to join us as well High Commander Naruto"** he says shocking Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this as he was amazed that somebody other than the King or Royal Guards remembered him **"You remember who I am?"** he asks in disbelief.

The man chuckles for a moment before smiling again **"Of course I** **remember who you are as it is thanks to you that I am alive today and have my family"** he says.

Naruto quirks a brow hearing this before his eyes widen in realization **"You're the boy I saved the day of the Great Flood!"** he says after getting a good look at the man's face.

The man nods his head **"Yes I am and for that I am in your debt. Now please joins my family for dinner it is the least I can do for the man who saved my life"** he says.

Naruto chuckles a bit hearing this **"Very well then but after this consider your debt repaid as the food smells wonderful and I have long missed Altantean cuisine"** he says getting a heartfelt laugh from the man before he leads Kida and Naruto into his house.

Sometime later everyone is happily eating their food even Sweet, Vinny, and Mole who had stumbled across the scene and was invited in. Naruto was sitting on the a cushion using a pair of utensils which consisted of a wire connected to two nubs that went over his index and middle fingers on one hand and a three-pronged wire connect to a hand in his other hand to eat an orange colored rice-like dish with long green noodles in it.

Kida was sitting next to him with her own food but was taking a break from it as she said "Cookies are sweet but yours is not. Sweet is kindly but that is not his name. Audrey is also sweet but she is not your doctor. Finally the little digging animal called Mole…He is your pet?" she says trying to understand everything Naruto had told her about his companions.

Naruto swallows the food that was in his mouth before grinning "Close enough" he says with a chuckle.

On the other side of the room Vinny, Sweet, and Mole are sitting together eating their own food. Vinny holds up a prawn-like creature with multiple eyes that was still alive and looks at it in confusion. Sweet seeing this holds up his own and smiles "Oh don't forget to eat the head that's where all the nutrients are" he says before ripping off the head of his prawn and slurping down the innards. Mole pops up between the two holding half of his own prawn in hand minus the head with a massive bite taking out of it showing he bit the thing and two and ate the head before burping.

Back at where the trucks are parked several of the gas mask wearing men of the group walk up to the back of it and open the flap to the cargo bed. They pull out a crate and drop it to the ground before opening it to reveal several rifles. They each grab a rifle and cock it all the while breathing ominously through their masks.

Having eaten dinner and said their goodbyes to the family Naruto and Kida were standing near a body of water with many of the firefly like bugs flying about. As Kida held a long stick with a glass globe at the end illuminated by several of the fireflies contained within Naruto stood near a plant and slowly tried to catch a firefly.

He slowly brought his hands around the insect before it crawled onto his finger "You know Kida during my trip back here I feared for the state that the city would be in after all these centuries. However I am really glad to see it still alive even after all this time" he says. The firefly then begins to crawl along his hand before going up his arm "You know I forgot how cute these little guys are when they aren't formed into a fiery column of death" he says with a chuckle.

Kida's expression saddens hearing this as she says "We may be alive but we are not _living_. True we may be alive but our culture and way of life is dying. We are like a stone the ocean beats against, with each passing year a little more of us is worn away" she says sadly as Naruto puts the firefly on his arm into the glass sphere.

Naruto's expression becomes downcast at hearing this "I won't let that happen anymore Kida" he says with determination since he would not let his home die.

Kida smiles slightly hearing this "I have brought you here to ask for your help. There is a mural here with writing all around the pictures" she says in wonder.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Well lead the way" he says before turning around as he thought he heard the bushes rustle. Not seeing anything Naruto shrugs his shoulders and turns back towards Kida only for his eyes to widen and a very small blush to adorn his cheeks "Uh Kida what are you doing?" he asks as she is in the middle of taking off the blue skirt she was wearing.

Kida stops what she was doing and looks at Naruto over her shoulder "You do swim do you not?" she asks before finishing taking off her skirt leaving her in the blue bikini bottoms shad had on underneath it to accompany her blue tube top she was wearing.

Naruto blankly stares at her for a moment "Oh I swim pretty girl…I mean pretty good" he says absentmindedly gazing at her incredible figure. Meanwhile internally he is saying _"Damn it Naruto focus this is Kida were talking about we shouldn't be thinking about thoughts like that. Okay just picture her as she was as a little girl when you would look after her and banish those perverted thoughts"_.

Kida smiles hearing this "Good it is a fair distance to where we are going" she says as she begins walking into the water while Naruto begins stripping down to his boxers. As he strips down he sets the Shepherd's Journal down in his coat so it wouldn't get wet. Meanwhile Kida dives under the water quickly for a moment.

Naruto turns to see Kida surface and immediately blushes again at seeing her now wet tube top cling to her chest tightly showcasing her sizable chest, and the beads of water slide down her flawless lightly tanned skin. His brain immediately stops all thought at seeing the incredibly sexy scene and he nearly faints while thinking _"…I Don't think I am going to be able to picture her as the little girl who would always ask me to tell her stories anymore after seeing that"_.

He lightly slaps his cheeks before stepping into the water so it was up to his waist. He coughs into his fist sheepishly and clears his throat "Well let's get underway" he says before following Kida as she dives underwater.

As they swim underwater their crystal necklaces light up a small area around them so they can see where they are going. They continuing swimming s they pass several sunken buildings and statues with many of them showing damage indicated by the crumbled bits on the ground. Naruto follows Kida as she swims towards a large building with a dome shaped roof. The two swim into the building before Naruto follows Kida as she swims up and a moment later they breach the water's surface into a small air pocket near the roof of the building.

They take both take a gulp of air as Kida smiles "Are you all right?" she asks.

Naruto grins back as he says "Well I didn't drown".

Kida giggles hearing this before she says "Good now follow me" and takes a large gulp of air before diving back down underwater. Naruto shakes his head amusedly before he does the same. He follows Kida as she swims straight down and stops in front of a massive mural that their crystals shine light on. Naruto takes a moment to get a good look at the mural before his eyes widen and he gestures for them to go back up.

When they get back to the air pocket and take a breath Naruto grins "It's the Great Mural of Atlantis!" he says excitedly. Kida hearing this raises an eyebrow in confusion. See her confusion Naruto begins to explain "The Great Mural of Atlantis is the visual history of Atlantis from the very founding of the city. It is essentially the complete history of Atlantis itself!" he says rather excitedly amazed that the form the looks of things the whole mural is still intact despite everything that has happened.

Kida's eyes widen in shock hearing this "The light I saw that day. The star in the middle of the city what does it say about that?" she questions intently.

Naruto sighs hearing this knowing that there is no way to get around telling Kida the truth. He sighs heavily knowing that the King was likely going to not be happy with him for this "It is the Heart of Atlantis. The Heart of Atlantis is a giant crystal of energy that holds many mysteries and is the bright light you remember from that day. It's what saved Atlantis from being completely destroyed by the Great Flood and is what has been keeping not only you but also me and the entirety of Atlantis alive all these years" he explains much to Kida's shock.

Kida then thinks of something "Wait then where is it now?"

Naruto sighs once again this time tiredly "Only your father would know as despite me being the head of the Royal Guard and having knowledge of the crystal its actual location when hidden is only known to the Royal family namely the King and Queen. Furthermore I am liable to now lose my place as a Royal Guard for revealing this information to you" he says.

Kida's eyes widen hearing this "What why would that happen" she asks.

Naruto runs his hand through his hair for a moment before saying "Mainly because it was not my place to have told you this Kida. That responsibility is your father's and he would have done so when you became Queen as is tradition. Now we should probably get back as we have been here to long" he says before they dive back underwater.

As they swim back to where they came from Naruto can't help but think on everything that happened. He had been forced to reveal secrets that were his right to reveal and he hoped that the King wouldn't be too angry. His thoughts then drifted to the Shepherd's Journal as something just didn't seem right with the fact that the page that was missing just so happened to be the one regarding the Heat of Atlantis.

These thoughts persisted in his mind as he broke the surface of the water from where they initially entered. As the wet hair blocked his vision he made his way to the steps where they dove in only to hear a voice say "You have a nice swim?".

Hearing this Naruto wiped his hair of his eyes to see the grinning face of Rourke kneeling down by the water's edge. Behind Rourke was the gas mask wearing men armed with rifles, along with the rest of the group each armed with a gun with the exception of Audrey who had a wrench and Sweet who didn't have a weapon at all.

Seeing this and realizing what was going on Naruto grit his teeth and scowled "Shit" he said finally putting everything in place and realizing that he had been betrayed.

 **End Chapter 7**

 ***End Note***

 **Hello everyone I would first like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It was originally going to be out two weeks ago *February 8** **th** **-11** **th** *** however I ended up getting the flu which prevented me from finishing the chapter**


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal

**Chapter 8**

 **AN: Hello again everyone I am back yet again with another chapter. We are rapidly approaching the half-way point in this story as I near the end of the first movie. I estimate that either by the end of this chapter or next we will have finally reached said half-way point…Now to answer a few reviews.**

 **Chaoticboy19: My plan is to cover both movies.**

 **Jebest4781: Thanks**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: Not really as I haven't seen more than an episode or two of Dragon Ball Super.**

 **: Yes I am will update it at some point…possibly after I reach the half-way point for this story.**

 **Fullmetaljack: Not sure what you mean by increase chapter length as my usual is between 3,000-6,000 words.**

 **Kat1017: Maybe could do that but no promises.**

 **Well that's all for reviews this time around. Now for the recommended stories this chapter, and as a special I have 2 recommendations this time.**

 **First is "From Jinchuriki to Speedster" by Shawn129 a really good Naruto x Flash Crossover that has gotten really good in the last few chapters.**

 **Next is "A Nobody" by Jebest4781, an absolutely AMAZING Naruto x Justice League crossover. It has some of the best character development for characters like Poison Ivy that I have ever seen.**

Naruto glared up at the grinning Rourke "This is just another treasure hunt for all of you isn't it? You're after the crystal aren't you" he says while inwardly berating himself for being so blind. The signs of Rourke and the rest of the group's betrayal were there but he had been so preoccupied with getting back to Atlantis that they slipped past him.

Rourke smirks smugly as he pulls a piece of paper out from inside his boot and holds it up to Naruto revealing it to be the missing page of the journal "Oh you mean this? Yeah about that I would have told you sooner but it was strictly on a need to know basis and well now you know" he says casually while standing up and waving his pistol around. Rourke then puts his pistol away and extend his hand to Naruto "I had to be sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club son" he says.

Naruto scowls and slaps Rourke's hand away "I'm no mercenary" he says while pushing himself deeper into the water. If he was fast enough he could dive back underwater and get Kida before she surfaced and they could swim away. Then they could come up in a different area and get to the throne room and Naruto inform the King of what happened and begin a defense of the city.

However just as he was about to dive underwater Kida surfaces a little bit off to the side of him. One of the soldiers reaches down and yanks her out of the water by her hair. Kida reaches back and flips the soldier over her before she runs towards a charging soldier and knees him hard in the crotch. She grabs the soldier's rifle and uses it to smack another soldier in the face sending him to the ground. She wrestles the soldier she kneed to the ground and pins him there as she reaches behind her back and pulls out a knife. However as she goes to stab him a gunshot is heard and the knife is shot out of her hand.

Kida turns to see the scowling face of Rourke with his pistol drawn the barrel of which is still smoking from the shot he fired. Two more solders run up and pull Kida off of their downed comrade but she manages to get in another knee to his groin as she is pulled off of him.

Rourke then looks to Naruto who has several soldiers pointing their rifles at his head and smirks "Mercenary? I prefer the term "Adventure Capitalist". Besides you're the one who got us here and lead us straight to the treasure chest" he says arrogantly.

Naruto climbs out of the water rifles still pointed at his head with a scowl on his face "You have no idea of what your tampering with Rourke!" he snarls with rage.

Rourke rolls his eyes dismissively "What's to know? It's big, shiny and going to make us all very rich" he says casually waving about the missing page of the journal.

Naruto narrows his eyes in rage "You think it's some kind of diamond don't you? Well newsflash it's not it's their life force. The crystal is the only thing keeping all of these people alive. You take it away and you're committing genocide!" he says.

Rourke's eyes widen slightly hearing this before he gains a somber look "Well that changes everything doesn't it? I guess I am going to have to double the price I ask when I go to sell it. Helga what do you think?" he asks.

Helga walks over and smirks as she says "Knowing that I'd double the price" with a greedy grin.

Rourke then grins in similar manner as he turns back to a shocked Naruto and says "I was thinking Quadruple it" leaving Naruto completely speechless at how casually they talk about making money from wiping out an entire civilization.

Naruto takes a step towards Rourke only for Vinny to block his way. Naruto looks Vinny in the eye with a glare and after a moment Vinny subtly diverts his gaze from Naruto's. The blonde then looks at Rourke "Rourke I am warning you don't do this!" he says.

Rourke waves this off as he says "Academics you never want to get your hands dirty. Think about it if you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum you would be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service to the archeological community" he says trying to make Naruto see reason.

However Naruto just continues to scowl at Rourke and says "Not Interested" in a ton laced with so much venom that it would make a poisonous snake pale in comparison.

Rourke sighs hearing this "I got to admit I am pretty disappointed. You're an idealist just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor Naruto, don't be like him. For once do the smart thing" he says.

Naruto just continues to scowl "I won't betray my people and my home!" he snarls out much to the shock of the group. Naruto seeing this smirks "You seemed shocked well surprise! I am a citizen of Atlantis. I survived the great flood that sunk the city and have waited over 8,500 years to be able to get back here. Did you honestly think it was a mere coincidence that I could effortlessly read the journal which is written in a language that no one had spoken or read in thousands of years? Well guess what I would rather die than betray my people and home. That being said leave Atlantis now or face the consequences" he says revealing himself so to speak.

Rourke's eyes widen in shock hearing all of this before he gets furious at having been made a fool of by Naruto. He snarls before smiling wickedly and snapping his fingers. The soldier holding Kida throws her to the ground and cocks his rifle before pointing it at her head. Naruto's eyes widen seeing this before Rourke walks up to him and holds out the missing page "Let's try this again" he says with a bloodthirsty smirk. Naruto looks between the page and the downed form of Kida for a moment before he clenches his fists in rage. After a moment he closes his eyes and sighs sadly knowing what he has to do.

A few minutes later the massive door to the throne room is blown apart in an explosion. As the smoke clears it reveals the group with Helga holding Kida's arms behind her back and her pistol at Kida's head. Naruto is surrounded by soldiers all of which have their rifles pointed at him ready to blow his brains out if he so much as twitches.

Two royal guards take a step forward to stop the group but Helga cocks her pistol which is still pointed at Kida's head "Tell them to drop their weapons…Now!" she orders.

The King seeing this and the sorrowful look on Naruto's face sighs as he says **"Drop your weapons and do not interfere"** to the two guards who do as they are commanded.

Helga seeing this smirks "Spread out search everywhere!" she orders as the soldiers and rest of the group begin ransacking the place knocking over pots and pulling down tapestries in search of the Heart of Atlantis.

As the soldiers continue to search Rourke grabs Naruto by the front of his shirt "Where is the Crystal Chamber!" he snarls out in rage.

Naruto looks to see Kida still held at gunpoint. He then spots the King out of the corner of his eye give him a subtle nod which causes him to sigh "I don't know the only ones who know where it is located is the Royal Family" he says in shame.

Rourke smirks hearing this and throws Naruto aside who is once again surrounded with guns pointed at him. Rourke walks towards the King who has two soldiers flanking him "Well then maybe old king cole here can help us out then" he says. When Rourke reaches the King he yanks his walking staff out of his hands "Well how about it chief? Where is the crystal chamber?" he asks smugly.

The King narrows his eyes "You will destroy yourselves" he warns ominously in response.

Rourke narrows his eyes and says "Maybe I'm not being clear" before hauling back and delivering a brutal punch to the King's gut sending him to the floor in agonizing pain. Kida seeing this curses at Rourke in Atlantean while Naruto takes a step forward to hit Rourke only to stop as the soldiers guarding him cock their rifles in warning.

Sweet seeing the King on the ground rushes to his side and looks him over briefly before glaring up at Rourke "Rourke this was not a part of the plan!" he snarls out and begins evaluating the King's injuries.

Rourke condescendingly looks back over his shoulder and says "Plans change Doc now I suggest you put a bandage over that bleeding heart of yours. After all it doesn't suit a mercenary" as he sits down on the Kings throne. Rourke then looks at the King who is being held up by two soldiers and says "Now I am going to count to ten and you're going to tell me where the crystal chamber is or I am going to kill every last person in this decaying city" he says shocking several members of the group.

Rourke then cocks his gun and begins to count "One…Two…Nine…" and is about to say ten when he notices a drop of water fall from the ceiling and land in the center of the stepping stones that are in the pool of the throne room. He then looks at the front of the Journal which has a design on it in the same pattern as the one the stepping stones are arraigned in and smirks "This is it were in!" he yells in triumph and begins making his way to the stepping stones.

While he is doing this Helga guides Kida over in the same direction and the soldiers usher Naruto there as well. Seeing this Naruto glares "Rourke you don't have any idea the amount of power the crystal is capable of and how dangerous it is when misused!" he warns.

Helga hearing this smirks as she says "True but I can think of a few countries who'd pay anything to find out" ash she continued to drag Kida. They reach the center of the stepping stones and step up onto a platform hidden in the water when then begins to descend into a large cavern.

In the caver floating roughly a hundred feet in the air above a body of water is the Heart of Atlantis with several large stones with faces carved into them that are glowing blow orbiting around it.

Kida seeing this weeps a single tear as she says "The kings of our past" breathlessly in amazement. She then drops to her knees with her head bowed to the floor and begins softly praying in Atlantean.

Rourke seeing this scoffs and says "Uzumaki tell her to wrap it up I have a schedule to meet" dismissing Kida's praying.

Naruto walsk over to Kida and kneels down before placing his hand on her shoulder startling her from her praying "Kida I'm sorry…I never should have come back" he says sadly as this was all his fault since if he didn't try to get back to Atlantis then none of this would be happening.

Rourke walks to the water's edge and kicks a pebble in which results in the crystal's glow changing from a serene blue to an ominous red and beams of light begin to scan across the room. Rourke looks to Naruto and says "Well what's next" expecting him to have the answers.

Naruto glares at Rourke "I have no idea I may be a citizen of Atlantis but I have no idea what to do next" he says.

Naruto and Rourke begin to argue back and forth oblivious to the fact that the beams of light have settled on Kida and turned blue. Kida's eyes begin to glow blue and wide as she says **"Mother"** in Atlantean and begins to walk towards the water.

As she passes by Rourke and Naruto the blonde says "I don't know how to move the crystal, hell I don't even know how it floats up there" finishing their argument.

The two then spot Kida and Naruto's eyes widen in shock and he makes to stop her but Rourke stops him saying "Talk to me Naruto what is happening".

Naruto looks to Rourke and sighs "I don't know the crystal is alive somehow. We are a part of it and it is a part of us…I don't know how to explain it's our deity our power source" he says trying to explain things while keeping certain details hidden.

Rourke narrows his eyes and says "Speak English professor" mockingly.

Naruto narrows his eyes and says "I told you what I know. If you don't like it how about you try figuring out what's going on and I'll be the one who waves the gun around like a psychopath that's trying to compensate for his own _shortcomings_!" he yells getting a silent snicker from Helga while infuriating Rourke who reaches for his pistol.

However he stops when Kida suddenly turns to them and says **"All will be well Naruto Uzumaki be not afraid"** in Atlantean with her voice sounding as if multiple people are talking at once. Kida then begins walking on top of the water much to the shock of Rourke and Helga towards the center of the lake. As she is doing this Naruto holds onto his own crystal necklace and can hear multiple voices singing a song in Atlantean.

Kida reaches the center of the lake directly under the crystal and several beams of light converge on her before they flash and she begins floating up towards the crystal. She is pulled into the glowing sphere of energy that makes up the Heart of Atlantis which results in multiple beams of light shooting out. The stone faces surrounding the crystal then begin rapidly spinning rapidly around it.

As the stones slow their spinning a thing diamond shaped object replaces the crystal before it begins to take the shape of Kida with arcs of blue lighting occasionally skirting around her form. Gone was her lightly tanned skin and in its place was the glowing energy of the crystal given physical form signifying she had merged with the Heart of Atlantis.

Naruto looks on in shock and horror seeing this as he knows what could very well happen now "Kida…no" he says as she begins floating back down to the surface of the water. As she lands a circular indent is made in the water a few feet around her.

Kida begins walking back towards shore however as she does so the large stones begin falling into the water around her their faces no longer glowing. Despite this none of the water touches Kida as it appears she has a spherical invisible force field of some kind around her. As she reaches the shore Rourke reaches out to touch her but Naruto stops him by saying "No don't touch her" as she walks past them.

The group then heads back up to the throne room rejoining the others. A few moments later the group along with a number of Atlantean citizens is gathered near the rope bridges that connect Atlantis to the caves. Kida is inside of a metal container that is being built around her. As Audrey tightens up the bolts on the top of container she looks and sees Naruto glaring at her. She turns away in a huff but her expression softens into one of remorse. The now built container is then loaded into the back of one of the trucks as the glass of the single window in it is frosted over by the energy Kida is generating.

Naruto looks in disdain as the group prepares to depart "So this is how it ends huh? You're wiping out an entire civilization, but hey…You'll be rich. Congratulations Audrey you and your dad can finally open that second shop…I imagine he will be really proud when you tell him all it cost was committing genocide" he says as Audrey gets into the driver seat of the truck carrying Kida.

Naruto then looks to Vinny who is tightening several ropes "Vinny you will be able to start a whole chain of flower shops I'm sure your family's going to be very proud. But that's what it's all about right…money" he says causing Vinny to look down and several others like Cookie and Ms. Packard to do the same from their spot next to Audrey in the truck.

Rourke hearing this walks over to Naruto with a smirk "Get of your soapbox Uzumaki. You've read Darwin it's called Natural Selection. Were just helping it along" he says as several soldiers cover him using a machine gun mounted in the truck not carrying Kida.

Helga from her spot in the front of the second truck looks back to Rourke and yells "Commander we're ready!" getting his attention.

Rourke looks back over his shoulder at her and says "Yeah give me a minute. I know I'm forgetting something. I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew…Oh yeah" listing stuff of before smiling in realization. He then turns and goes to deliver a brutal punch to Naruto's face.

However before the punch connects it is stopped by Naruto who catches it in his hand shocking Rourke. Naruto's eyes narrow the warm blue of them turning to an icy cold blue. Seeing this terrifies Rourke as they were no longer the eyes of scholar but the eyes of a warrior who has and will again kill to protect those close to him. Naruto begins applying pressure to Rourke's fist causing several pops to be heard "This is your final warning, stop all of this right now and leave…or die" he says in a icy tone that sends shivers down everyone's spines.

Rourke tries to pull his fist from Naruto's grasp only for Naruto to tighten his grip even more. The mercenary looks into the eyes of the blonde and sees the countless ways that Naruto will kill him if he continues. His expressions turns to terror and he quickly reaches for his pistol before a gunshot is heard.

Naruto releases his grip on Rourke and falls to the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound on his abdomen courtesy of Rourke's pistol. Several members of the group such as Audrey, and Vinny gasp seeing this.

Rourke breathes heavily for a moment before looking down at the injured Naruto and smirks "Look at it this way Naruto. You wanted to get back to Atlantis so much and now you are here." he says before walking back towards the trucks.

Naruto grabs hold of his crystal necklace and begins to use it to heal his wound however it is much slower than last time due to Kida having merged with the Heart of Atlantis. He winces in severe pain several times as his flesh and insides begin stitching back together all the while Audrey looks back on the scene from her seat. She begins thinking of what she is doing and how Naruto saved her and shielded her from shrapnel when the fuel truck exploded.

After a moment she idly hears Helga ordering everyone to get moving and she grips the steering wheel tight before making up her mind. She kicks open the truck door and walks over to Naruto who is still trying to heal himself. Upon reaching him she tears off a section of her shirt exposing her midriff and wraps it around his stomach covering the wound before tying it tight much to his surprise. Audrey then helps Naruto up and puts his arm over her shoulder to help him stand their eyes meeting and a silent "Thank you" being conveyed between them. The two then glares at the rest of the group for a moment before Vinny smirks and walks over to join them. Cookie and Mole are the next to join while Ms. Packard takes a long drag from her cigarette and says "Were all going to die" as she flicks it away and joins the others by Naruto.

Rourke seeing this in the mirror of his truck looks back and says "You can't be serious? Were mere moments away from our biggest payday ever and you all choose now of all times to grow a conscience" he asks in disbelief.

Audrey glares as she yells "This is wrong and you know it!" voicing her opinion.

Vinny then raises a brow and says "We've done a lot of things we're not proud of, robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking, but nobody ever got hurt. Well maybe somebody got hurt, but nobody that we knew…Except for Scott but let's be honest Scott was a giant dick" getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

Rourke scoffs hearing this and says "Well if that's the way you want it then fine more money for me!"before walking back to his truck and getting in. He looks over to see Helga now driving the other truck and starting it before driving off with Helga following right behind.

As they begin crossing the rope bridge the endless waterfall at the edge of the city stops. Naruto looks back at the Atlantean citizens to see them looking at their crystal necklaces which are beginning to stop glowing. He looks back at the bridge "We can't let them do this!" he says and goes to make his way to the bridge.

However Vinny grabs him stopping him in place and says "Wait a second". Suddenly the bridge explodes as Rourke after he and Helga were across had used a detonator to detonate the dynamite that had been placed under the bridge prior to their crossing. As several pieces of smoking wood rain down around them Vinny turns to Naruto and says "Okay now you can go".

Naruto turns to Vinny and gives him a deadpan stare. However before he can say anything he hears Sweet yell "Naruto you better get up here" from back in the throne room causing his eyes to widen in alarm.

 **End Chapter 8**

 **END AN: Well that's chapter 8 for all of you to enjoy. Now my original plan was to finish out the first movie in this chapter. However I noticed it starting to get kind long nearly 4k words and I had yet to even start covering the final battle.**

 **This lead me to deciding to end the chapter here and finish out the First movie in chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9 Battle for Atlantis

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: Hello again everyone I am back once again for another chapter. It is finally the point I have really been looking forward to the Final Battle to Save Atlantis and the half-way point of this story.**

 **Now to answer a few reviews:**

 **Chaoticboy19: Unfortunately I can't answer your question due to spoilers.**

 **Guest Seraph: A good idea that unfortunately won't be implemented as I already have things planned out.**

 **Ultima Owner: That's my thought as well.**

 **Blaze1992: He stopped Rourke from touching Kida because he had no idea what would happen. You have to remember that despite being the commander of the Royal Guard Naruto has little knowledge of the effects of the Heart of Atlantis as it is a closely guarded secret kept by the Royal Family.**

 **Well that's it for reviews this time around. However I will address the several people who have complained that the story is following the movie plot to closely.**

 **I have stated before that this story will follow the plot of the movie for the most part. In fact ALL of my Naruto x Disney x Pixar x Dreamworks Universe stories will essentially follow the main plot of the corresponding movie. However there will be changes here and there, sometimes they will be small other times they will be big.**

 **Now for the recommended stories this time around…**

 **First up is "The Sky Fox" by Hussbek. It is a really good Naruto x Infinite Stratos story that I will be covering sometime soon in my "A Peek into the Naruto-verse" story.**

 **Next is "The Freezing Shinobi" by Azure King and Azure Queen. It is a Naruto x Freezing crossover that is REALLY good. I am especially liking how he has been developing the characters such as Arnett, Satelizer, and recently Elizabeth.**

Rushing back to the throne room Naruto enters to see Sweet sitting next to the King who is lying down on his throne. As he walks up Naruto turns to sweet and asks "How is he doing?".

Sweet sighs sadly and begins putting away his medical equipment "Not good I'm afraid, he has internal bleeding there is nothing I can do" he says sadly.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock before he sighs "What a nightmare and it's entirely my fault that it came here. I have failed as the commander of the Royal Guard" he says in a defeated tone.

Sweet just shakes his head hearing this "Don't go beating yourself up about it Rourke has been after that crystal since Iceland" he says but Naruto just pays him no mind still in thought about his failure.

Hearing Naruto's voice the King tiredly opens his eyes "Naruto where is Kida? Where is my daughter" he says reaching out to Naruto.

Naruto kneels down by the king and gently takes his hand "She just merged with the Heart of Atlantis" he says in a defeated tone.

The King's expression turns to shock for a moment before saddening "Then as I feared for so long she has been chosen, like her mother before her" he says.

Sweet hearing this raises a brow in confusion "What do you mean she has been chosen?" he asks.

The king tiredly looks at the doctor and says "In times of danger the crystal will choose a host, one of royal blood to protect itself and its people, it will accept no other. The crystal is in a way alive and thrives on the collective emotions of all those who came before us. It is believed that when a citizen of Atlantis dies the crystal siphons off some of the individual's emotional energy before they pass on to the pure lands. In return for this the crystal provides power, longevity, protection, and healing".

The King then begins to cough heavily for a moment before taking a few deep labored breaths and continuing his tale "As the crystal grew it gained a consciousness of its own. In my arrogance and despite being advised not to I sought to use it as a weapon of war. However its power proved to be too great to control and it overwhelmed us leading to our destruction" he says.

Naruto's eyes widen hear this "So that's the reason behind you hiding it away and the knowledge of how to read Atlantean fading away. You feared someone finding out about the crystal and its location then going on to misuse it" he says in realization.

The king nods tiredly "Yes and to prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife. Please Naruto I beg of you the love of my daughter is all I have left, please save her" he says getting weaker by the moment.

Naruto expression becomes determined and he clasps the Kings hand firmly yet gently "I swear to you I will get her back and save the city" he says.

The King smiles tiredly hearing this "Thank you my friend and please look after her for me" he says softly before his arm goes limp and his hand slips out of Naruto's as he passes away from his injuries. Naruto lowers his head in sadness seeing this and the two guards nearby kneel before their lifeless king with their heads bowed.

For a moment Naruto just sits there in silence before his shoulders begin to shake in barely contained rage. He idly notes Sweet asking him what now but pays it no mind for the moment. His close friend the man who had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go was dead partly due to Naruto's own actions and it was tearing him up inside.

However after a moment Naruto stood up as he knew what he had to do. Looking over to the two guards **"Round up two dozen able bodied men preferably those that have experience using a bow and arrow and have them gather at the bottom of the palace steps"** he orders to which the guards nod and leave to do as ordered.

Naruto then gently lifts the King's crystal necklace off his body and drapes it around his own neck for safe keeping. He then proceeds to walk out of the throne room with Sweet following right behind him.

He passes by Audrey, Vinny, Cookie, Mole, and Ms. Packard who are all standing by the door. Audrey looks at Naruto seeing his furious expression as he walks pass and asks "Naruto where are you going?"

Naruto just continues walking but acknowledges her saying "To a place I had hoped to never step foot in again…WAR!" and storms down the palace steps.

For a moment the group is stunned speechless by his declaration before Audrey sighs "C'mon lets go make sure he doesn't get himself killed" she says with a roll of her eyes as despite Naruto seeming to have combat experience he would still be severely outnumbered if he went after Rourke alone.

They follow him down the steps to see him climbing onto a large fish-shaped object as two dozen Atlantean men armed with bows and arrows watch. Audrey raises an eyebrow seeing this and asks "Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto takes off his crystal necklace and uses it to activate the fish-flyer causing its eyes to glow and hover a few feet off the ground with a light hum "Prepping our assault craft" he says as Audrey climbs up and sits behind him. He goes on to explain saying "It's simple all you have to do is-Yeah Yeah shut up we get it okay" only for Audrey to cut him off and press her hand onto the flyers control pad sending it crashing back into the stone steps before it sputters a bit and deactivates.

Naruto looks back to see Audrey slightly shaken by the crash "You have to do it gently" he says before taking his crystal out of the now broken flyer going over to a hammerhead shaped flyer.

Vinny chimes in a joking manner and asks "Hey Naruto who got something sporty like a tuna?" While one of the Atlantean warriors asks "How is this done?"

Naruto climbs into the cockpit of the hammerhead flyer and puts his crystal in the slot "All you have to do is use the crystals, Half-turn right, Quarter-turn back, keep your hand on the pad!" he says demonstrating as he says so activating the flyer.

Seeing this the others grin before they choose their flyers and start activating them one by one. Vinny and Mole each have they own tuna-shaped flyers, Cookie and Ms. Packard share a tuna shaped one, while Sweet and Audrey take a hammerhead flyer. The rest of the flyers are crewed by the Atlantean warriors with a few of them doubling up on a single flyer.

The group begins lifting off breaking the vines that were covering the flyers. As they begin heading out Naruto begins giving a speech "This is it! We are going to rescue Kida! We are going to save Atlantis! OR WE ARE GOING TO DIE TRYING!" he yells as he leads the group towards the lava tunnels passing over the cheering Atlantean citizens below them.

Meanwhile a soldier pulls a rope connected to a mortar firing a shell high up into the shaft of the volcano where it blasts a hole in the solidified magma blocking it and causing sunlight to shine down on Rourke who looks up with a smirk and says "I love it when I win" as another soldier pulls a lever on top of one of the barrel-shaped trucks causing it to open up and reveal the multi-balloon hot air balloon the expedition brought which begins to inflate.

The rescue group enters the lava tunnels and begins flying through them Naruto yells to the group "Heres the plan, we come in low and fast taking them by surprise. Stick in groups of 4 but if need be break down to groups of 2, NEVER fly alone. Tuna-flyers if you have a clear shot at an enemy press your hand on the hand-shaped carving above the activation pad. However only do so if you are absolutely certain you have a clear shot as we don't want to reawaken the volcano!"

Audrey raises a brow hearing this "Just one problem Rourke is never surprised and he has a lot of guns!" she yells back.

Naruto narrows his eyes hearing this "Stick to the plan and watch each other's backs and we will be fine!" he yells before seeing Rourkes group attaching the crate that holds Kida to a chain underneath the hot air balloon and yells "There they are ATTACK!" commencing the start of the battle.

Rourke scowls seeing the rescue group and yells "We've got company!" as the soldiers open fire on the rescue group.

An Atlantean warrior makes a pass and fires several arrows at a soldier who barely manages to dodge out of the way by jumping down into a trench where several other soldiers are with mortars at the ready. As the rescue group passes over head they fire the mortars which explode in the air near the group but miss them. All except for one which directly hits one of the Tuna-flyers sending it spiraling out of control with blue electricity flying off of it. The Atlantean aboard realizing he was going down manages to gain just enough control of the flyer to steer it into a group of soldiers where it crashes killing them and himself in the explosion.

Several soldiers stationed around a truck begin loading and launching the single-seater planes that the expedition brought into the air in an effort to combat rescue groups air supremacy.

Rourke who is now aboard the hot air balloon looks to one of the soldiers holding a mooring line and says "Take her up!". The soldier lets go of the line and the balloon begins rising towards the top of the volcano as several planes fly over the top of it before diving down towards the rescue group ad opening fire with their machineguns.

Several bullets whiz by Naruto's head causing him to flinch back slightly and yell "Holy Shit!"

Audrey who was flying next to him with Sweet says "I told you Rourke was never surprised!"

On the ground a soldier manning a machinegun turret begins aiming at the group as it flies past and opens fire hitting Vinny's flyer several times causing the bullets to ricochet off. Vinny ducks under one of the bullets and presses the hand-shaped carving above the activation pad. This results in the lines along the front of the fish to glow as they head towards the mouth which then starts to glow and spark with blue lightning. After a moment the lighting fires out of the mouth in a single continuous bolt of lightning that tears through the ground for a bit before hitting the truck the soldier was on causing it to explode.

An Atlantean warrior seeing this looks at his bow and arrow for a moment before deciding to forgo it as he switches over to using the flyers weapon seeing how effective it was.

Naruto seeing Vinny flies up alongside him and yells "Vinny new plan you and I will act as decoys while Audrey, Sweet, and Mole fly up underneath and cut Kida loose from the balloon" getting a nod from Vinny as they fly towards the balloon while the battle rages all around them.

One of the pilots of the planes sees this and makes a head-on pass at Naruto firing his machineguns. However his shots miss and as the two are about to collide Naruto suddenly rolls inverted before pulling out a kunai and slashing at the pilot as they pass. For a moment it looks like he missed however the pilots head suddenly flies off and the plane crashes into the ground.

On the ground the soldiers are launching more planes however an Atlantean warrior sees this and attacks the truck with his flyers weapon vaporizing it and the soldiers manning it.

Back up in the air Ms. Packard is taking pictures of the battle using her camera while Cookie fires of a shot with his shotgun managing to hit one of the enemy pilots.

Another pilot wasn't watching where he was flying and was about to crash head on with Vinny. However Vinny fires his flyers weapon blowing up the plane and flies through the smoke left behind covering him in soot. He then links back up with Naruto and they make their way towards the balloon with Audrey, Sweet, and Mole joining them.

As they near the balloon Audrey, Sweet, and Mole break off to go underneath it while Naruto and Vinny fly straight at Rourke and Helga.

Rourke seeing Vinny and Naruto yells "Lieutenant!" getting Helga's attention before she opens fire on the two with her pistol missing every shot.

Underneath the balloon Audrey is standing on the box holding Kida using Sweets bone saw to try and cut the chains while Sweet is holding it steady from his spot behind Mole on Mole's flyer. Audrey continues trying to saw through the chain causing sparks to fly as she yells "I thought you said this thing could cut through a femur in 28 seconds!"

Sweet just shakes his head and yells "Less talk, more saw!"

Naruto makes a pass at Rourke who is now armed with a machinegun and firing at him. All of Rourkes shots miss but he keeps firing as Naruto passes by until the gun is blasted out of his hands by Vinny who salutes cheekily.

Rourke then looks down to see Audrey and the others and grins "Looks like somebody is working overtime!" he says to Helga who then proceeds to unhook the bombs on the side of the balloon.

The bombs fall one by one down towards the group with one hitting the hammerhead flyer Audrey and Sweet were using destroying it. Seeing this Sweet grabs Audrey who is still sawing and says "Come on time's up" as the three then fly away on Mole's flyer.

Seeing this Naruto makes a decision and aims his flyer at one of the side balloons that connect to the main balloon. He then begins flying on a collision course and right before he hits the balloon he pulls his crystal out of the flyer and jumps from it catching himself on one of the main balloons ropes. His abandoned flyer crashes into the side balloon rupturing it and causing the whole balloon to start floating back to the ground.

Rourke seeing this yells "Were losing altitude lighten the load!" as Helga begins throwing stuff overboard.

Helga finishes throwing a barrel overboard and says "That's it unless someone wants to jump" as Rourke walks up behind her and grabs her lifting her into the air and says "Ladies first before throwing her overboard.

Helga manages to catch herself on the railing and flings herself back onto the deck kicking Rourke in the face in the process. She glares at him and says "You said we were in this together. You promised me a percentage!" delivering kick after kick to Rourke's face.

However Rourke manages to catch one which throws Helga off balance which he uses to throw her overboard as he says "Next time get in writing" as she plunges towards the ground.

Naruto seeing this unhooks the rope he is holding on to and uses it to swing down into Rourke sending them both crashing though the railing and overboard. Rourke manages to grab a rope and Naruto grabs Rourke. The two slide down towards the platform directly above the spinning fan blades that are above the chains that hold the box with Kida in it.

Rourke looks at Naruto and smirks "Well I have to hand it to you. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I gave you credit for. I consider myself an even tempered main, and it takes a lot ot get under my skin. But congratulations you just won the solid gold kewpie-doll" he says as he throws a punch at Naruto.

Naruto dodges the punch but the sudden movement causes his injury to open up as it had already been stressed from his hard landing. This results in Rourke being able to land a kick on him that sends him through the metal railing causing it to break and bend down towards the fan blades causing them to get stuck. Naruto manages to grab hold of the railing and then transfer over to the chains holding the box up.

Back on the ground Helga who is fatally injured from the fall manages to roll over on to her back and pull out her flare gun. She then points it at the hot air balloon and says "Nothing personal" before using the last of her strength to fire the flare gun. The flare sails up and hits the main balloon causing it to pop and be set ablaze. Helga seeing this grins one last time before she succumbs to her injuries and dies.

Rourke seeing this scowls and breaks the glass of a nearby box before pulling out the emergency ax then makes his way down the chains towards Naruto with a bloodthirsty and crazed grin on his face.

He reaches Naruto who is now holding on to the side of the box with one hand and trying to stem his blood loss with the other. Rourke takes a swing at Naruto but misses shatter the glass of the box's window as he says "Tired Mr. Uzumaki well that's a darn shame as I'm just getting warmed up!"

Rourke then reaches down and grabs Naruto lifting him up. However Naruto manages to grab one of the shards of glass that is coated in the crystals energy. As Rourke holds Naruto up and prepares to bury the axe in his chest Naruto strikes first and stabs the shard of glass into Rourke's neck. This causes Rourke to scream in pain and release Naruto who grabs onto one of the chains and pulls himself up to catch his breath.

Rourke pulls the shard out of his neck however he screams as the energy from the crystal on the shard begins changing his skin to a blue crystalline substance with fiery red veins. Within seconds his entire body is changed and he is frozen in place.

Naruto looks down at the statue and says "Wasn't expecting that" through labored breaths. However suddenly Rourke reaches up and grabs the ring Naruto was resting on and pulls himself up. Naruto leans back out of the way shifting more weight to one side of the ring. This results in the side that Rourke is on lifting up towards the spinning fan blades. Rourke looks up just in time to let out an inhumane screech as he collides with the spinning blades shattering his body. Several of the razor sharp crystal shards slice through the chains holding the box to the balloon resulting in it and Naruto tumbling to the ground.

As he comes to a stop after slamming up against the box Naruto rubs the back of his head. He suddenly looks up to see the flaming wreckage of the hot air balloon plummeting straight for "Give me a break already" he says as he manages to get up and push the box and himself out of the way just in time.

As he gets back to his feet he notices Vinny, Mole, Audrey, and Sweet fly down on their flyers. However before anyone can say something the ground begins to rumble and as several cracks appear in it originating from the balloon crash site.

Mole looks around at the ground and with a horrified look on his face yells "The Volcano she AWAKES!"

Vinny chimes in saying "Hey I had nothing to do with this" while holding a lit stick of dynamite which he quickly extinguishes.

Cookie looks around and says "This here would be a good place not to be".

Naruto grabs hold of the lone chain that is still intact and connected to the box and says "We have to get Kida back to the city or were all dead anyway!" and tosses it to Audrey who tosses it to Vinny who proceeds to wrap it around the tail of his flyer.

They begin to take off however as the chain becomes taught it snaps of the ring that it was connected to on the box. Seeing this Naruto jumps down and despite Audrey telling him not to and grabs the chain. He quickly runs towards the box narrowly avoiding several erupting plumes of magma.

Upon reach the box he wraps the chain around it once before hooking it together and yells "GO!" before grabbing on just in time as the box if lifted up and magma overflows where he was just standing. The group then rapidly flying out back towards Atlantis through the lava tunnels with the magma only feet behind Naruto as he holds on.

However as they near the exit to the tunnels a glob of lava jumps up and lands on the chain and begins melting through it. Seeing this Naruto vaults forward and grabs the chain on either side of the melting section just in time as it snaps and he grunts in pain as he is now the only thing stopping the Kida and the box from plunging into the magma.

Luckily however the group quickly makes it out of the tunnels and flies back over to Atlantis landing on the same platform they took off from. They gently lower the box to the ground and Naruto releases the chain. A warrior runs over and hands Naruto a spear and he begins prying open the box.

At the edge of the platform Mole watches the lava seeping the wall by the lava tunnels and yells "The fissure is about to eject its pyroclastic fury!"

Sweet the looks to Naruto and translates saying "Naruto, Mole says the walls about to blow!"

Second later Naruto manages to pry open the box and the sides of it begin floating away before they begin orbiting Kida. The carvings in the platform begin to light up and spread to cover the entirety of the palace. Suddenly the platform rumbles as the rocks with the faces of the previous Atlantean Kings burst through the platform now glowing again. They begin to rapidly orbit around Kida as she begins floating up into the air.

When she reaches above the top of the palace the rocks begin orbiting faster and faster until they blur into a ring of light. A beam of light is then fired out of the crystal and hits one of the sunken statue guardians making it come to life and stand up. The process repeats several times as the statues then make their way to the perimeter of the city. They clap their hands and the same energy shield that protected Atlantis all those thousands of years ago begins to form once again as the magma bursts through the wall. The protective dome forms just in time as the magma crashes up against it.

From inside the dome everyone watches in awe as the magma creeps along the barrier before covering the city entirely. A flash of light rapidly cools the magma hardening it into a rocky shell. A moment later cracks begin forming in the shell and rays of light shine through as the hardened lava crumbles away revealing the dome. As the dome fades away the sections of rock between each of the guardians at the edge of the city crumble away and massive amounts of the water that flooded the city begin draining into the hot lava that didn't reach the dome creating massive clouds of steam.

Back on the platform a beam of light shines down on Naruto and he looks up to see Kida now back to normal gently floating down towards him. He catches her in his arms and she begins to stir awake. She blinks a few times before asking "Naruto?" to which he just nods and smiles. She then looks at her right hand which is closed around an object and after opening it she sees the same bracelet she wore as child that was lost when her mother was chosen by the crystal.

Seeing this she closes her eyes for a moment before flinging her arms around Naruto's and hugs him. After getting over his shock for a moment Naruto just holds her close to comfort her. He then looks out towards the edge of the city and smiles before turning Kida to see it for herself. Upon seeing that much of the city which had been submerged underwater was now visible with more and more becoming visible as the water continued to drain Kida smiles and the two make their way towards the platforms edge and are soon joined by the rest of the rescue group.

As they gaze upon the scene before them Kida tentatively reaches out to hold Naruto's hand surprising him for a moment before their fingers interlace.

 ***Timeskip 2 Weeks***

Two weeks after the battle to save Atlantis the group is standing before a large Narwhale shaped submarine that is being loaded with large amounts of jewels, gold coins, and other assorted priceless objects.

Kida smiles as she drapes a crystal necklace over Vinny's head and says "Atlantis will honor your names forever, as despite you initially coming here to plunder it, in the end you changed your minds and decided to risk your lives to save it and all of its people. I only wish there was more we could do for you" she says getting a chuckle from Naruto.

Vinny fiddles with his necklace a bit before saying "Uh you know thanks anyway but I think were good" he says before looking back at the mound of treasure still being loaded into the submarine.

Naruto chuckles again and says "They will take you as far as the surface" getting nods from the group.

Audrey smiles as she says "Were really going to miss you Naruto" with a smile while inside she is sad that her new friend is staying behind.

Vinny walks up and puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders "You know I am going to reopen the flower shop, and I'm going to think of you guys every day. Monday through Friday, 9:00 to 5:00, Saturday till 2:00. Sunday…I'm probably going to take Sunday off, maybe go in for a few hours…August I am going to take August off" he says rambling a bit as he walks back to the rest of the group.

Cookie then walks up and gives Naruto and hands him a canister that is overflowing with what he explains it is the bacon grease from the whole trip as a gift. Mole then walks up and attempts to give Naruto a hug however after smelling Moles rather pungent odor Naruto just pats him on the head a few times.

Audrey then sneaks up on Naruto and gives him a kiss on the cheek with a grin before saying "Ah two for flinching" and lightly punches him arm. She then gives him a cheeky smile and salute before saying "See ya Naruto" and walks back to stand by the leaving group discreetly wiping a tear from her eye.

Sweet then smiles as he says "Now you sure you want to stay? After all there's a hero's welcome waiting for the man who discovered Atlantis."

Naruto just shakes his head before saying "No thanks I after all I spent the last 8,500 years waiting to finally get back home even ended up going crazy for a bit and wrote the Shepherd's Journal while in that state. There's no way I am leaving my home any time soon…unless there is some kind of world ending catastrophe looking but what are the odds of that happening" he says surprising everyone that he was the author of the journal, something he had found out when his memory loss of the time he went insane was restored after being so close to the Heart of Atlantis.

Naruto then chuckles for a moment as he says "Besides I don't think the world needs another hero and I hear there's a job opening here for an expert in gibberish".

Sweet then walks over to Naruto and the two hug as Sweet says "You take good care of yourself then Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruot just chuckles once more as the two release the hug before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small wrapped parcel "Sweet do you think you can give this to Mr. Whitmore for me?" he asks to which Sweet just nods and takes the package.

Ms. Packard then chimes in asking "Can we go home now?"

Sweet just smiles and says "Come on everyone lets get one last picture in front of the fish". Everyone then gathers in front of the submarine and an Atlanean holding Ms. Packard's camera takes the picture.

 ***Timeskip 1 week***

The group now wearing fancy clothes is now back in Mr. Whitmore's mansion sitting in front of Mr. Whitmore who is looking at the pictures from the expedition.

Mr. Whitmore then looks at the group and says "So lets go over this again just so we got it straight…You didn't find anything?" he asks.

Vinny nods as he says "Nope just some rocks…and fish little fish".

Mr. Whitmore then asks "What happened to Helga?"

Cookie then chimes in with "Well we lost her when a flaming zeppelin come down on her…" only for Ms. Pakcard to hit him over the head with her umbrella causing him to gulp and say "Uh…missing".

Mr. Whitmore nods and says "That's right…and Rourke?"

Sweet then says "Nervous breakdown, you could say he went all to pieces"

Cookie then grins and says "In fact you could say he was transamorgified and then busted in a zillion…" only to see Ms. Packard raise her umbrella again and correct his statement saying "He's missing too"

Mr. Whitmore then asks "What about Naruto?"

Audrey then says "He went down with the sub" as she pets Naruto's cat Tora who was resting in her lap.

Mr. Whitmore sighs sadly as he looks at a picture of Naruto and Kida holding hands and says "I am going to miss that boy. At least he is finally home". He then goes to look at another picture and sees the parcel Naruto had Sweet give him.

Mr. Whitmore opens the parcel to see it is the picture of Naruto as a young boy and Old Man Thatch while resting on the picture is an Atlantean Crystal necklace. Mr. Whitmore lifts up the necklace to see some writing on the picture that reads " _Dear Mr. Whitmore, I hope this piece of proof is enough for you. I am also sorry for not telling you the truth about me. However thank you from the both of us for everything that you have done, Sincerely Naruto Uzumaki"._ Mr. Whitmore just smiles as he drapes the necklace around his neck.

 ***Back in Atlantis***

Naruto wearing a ceremonial Atlantean Toga finishes carving a large rock. He steps back and Kida wearing a ceremonial dress steps forward and brings her crystal necklace up to her mouth before lightly blowing on it. She then brings lightly touches it to the carved rock which begins to glow and reveal that it is a carving of her father's face. The rock then slowing begins to float up in the air towards the Heart of Atlantis as the gathered citizens of Atlantis watch silently in remembrance of their late King.

As the carving rises higher and higher Kida leads Naruto away and the two climb to the top of a nearby statue and watch as it joins the other carvings of the previous Kings of Atlantis orbiting around the Heart of Atlantis as it floats once more above the palace. While all around the city people are flying around in fish-flyers.

Nartuo and Kida watch as the carving of her father joins the others before looking out upon the once more thriving city of Atlantis with smiles on their faces.

 **End Chapter 9**

 ***End AN: HOORAY I FINALLY REACHED THE END OF THE FIRST MOVIE/ HALF-WAY POINT FOR THIS STORY!.**

 **Now I would first like to thank EVERYONE who has read this story so far as I NEVER expected it to reach this level of popularity. Next chapter we start the Second Movie so I hope your all looking forward to that.**

 **Well that's all I have to say this for now so I will see you all in the next chapter/update for whatever story I decide to update next as I might take a VERY SLIGHT break from this story so I don't get burnt out on it.**

 **Now before you all panic fear not as WORST CASE SCENARIO I update this again after updating 2 of my other stories. BEST CASE SCENARIO I update it after updating 1 of my other stories.**


	10. Chapter 10 3 Years Later

**Chapter 10**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am back with another chapter. Now before I get to answer some reviews I will give a slight rundown on this chapter.**

 **This chapter is the start of the events in the 2** **nd** **Movie aka Atlantis: Milo's Return. Now I will say that this chapter will be kinda short roughly the same length as Chapter 1 to serve as a kind of Reintroduction to the story so to speak. My plan is to cover up to the point where the Atlantis Crew returns to Atlantis.**

 **Now as for the timeline this takes place 3 years after the end of the First Movie. Naruto and Kida have been dating/together for about 1 ½ years so about 18 months. They have had sex already so they are past that point in their relationship. Now as for the Lemon that shows this I will not be showing it or any other lemons in this story.**

 **However I have big news and that is that the incredibly talented Raptorcloak has agreed to eventually get around to writing a Naruto x Kida Lemon story that will be the Lemon that takes place in this story.**

 **Now on to answer some reviews.**

 **Blaze1992: Yeah I went back and forth with the idea of saving or killing her but ended up killing her as I couldn't think of a way to include her in the 2** **nd** **movie.**

 **Zak Saturday 1: Naruto and Kida will marry in the chapter right before the final chapter of this story which will be an epilogue chapter.**

 ***Guest* Ling: Will try to work on that though for the most part the 2** **nd** **movie will follow the events the same way as well. There will be a slight diversion in the 2** **nd** **Arc and a BIG Diversion/Changeup in the 3 Arc aka the Titan Battle.**

 **Kakakure: Writing romance is one of my weaker writing areas that I am slowly working on. I will try to add more romance/fluff moments in 2** **nd** **movie. I will however say that there will be a decent amount of romance in my Naruto x Treasure Planet crossover story which is the next cycle.**

 **GettingReadtoWhat: Well lets breakdown your review into 4 sections…1:There is only so much you can do to the plot of the first movie while retaining the theme, elements, and must have plot points of the 1** **st** **movie…2:There isn't enough time in the 1** **st** **movie to give much spotlight to the romance. I will try to expand on it in this half of the story…3: The reason why Naruto didn't fight well was because he either couldn't *Kida or others being held hostage* or he was injured *Wound from shrapnel and being shot re-opening*…4 There will be changes in the 2** **nd** **movie small one in 2** **nd** **arc and BIG one in the battle of the 3** **rd** **one.**

 **Jose19: Like I said in the 2** **nd** **chapter Naruto is from another world which is the Elemental Nations.**

 **Ehtan444: 3 Years will have passed between 1** **st** **movie and start of 2** **nd** **movie.**

 **Now with the reviews covered let's get started shall we…**

 ***Surface World 1917 (3 years after Atlantis Expedition) somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean***

It is a dark and foggy night with the fog being so thick visibility was limited to around 20ft in front of you. Slowly making its way through the fog was a freighter ship with its search lights on to safely navigate through the fog. Standing on the deck of the ship lean against the ships railing as one says **"It is nice to be able to sail with the lights on without having to worry about a U-boat"** in his native language referencing how the Great War just ended.

The other sailor nods in agreement as he sips some of his coffee and asks **"But don't you miss the excitement?"**

The other sailor is about to say something when suddenly the ship stops and begins lurching heavily side to side. Several massive crates that contain the cargo the ship is transporting snap free from their placeholders and slide across the deck before breaking through the railings and plunging into the ocean. The two sailors' manage to grab onto the broken railing to stop themselves from following cargo into the ocean and look on in terror as a massive tentacle rises from the watery depths and an alarm starts blaring.

More and more tentacles rise from the water and the captain of the ship looks on in absolute horror before rushing into the radio room yelling **"It is the Kraken! We are going to die"** to the terrified radio operator who is furiously working the morse code transmitter sending out an S.O.S. to any nearby ships. However the ship starts to shake violently and the screeching sound of metal buckling can be heard along with the screams of other sailors. Suddenly the light in the radio room shatters plunging it into darkness and all that is heard is metal buckling followed by men screaming and a creature roaring.

 ***Atlantis***

Down by the flowing lava rivers that rest at the bottom of the never ending waterfalls that make up the border of Atlantis all is quiet. Suddenly a light screeching sound followed by a low humming is heard before Kida wearing her queen robes appears riding a fish-flyer of the same design as the one she had shown Naruto 3 years ago.

She zooms down toward the lava river before leveling out about 20ft above it and begins flying along it. As she does so lava geysers begin to shoot up around her for moment before she speeds out in front of them. Suddenly the lava behind her swells upwards in several places before several whale sized creatures with smooth heat-resistant skin, whale-shaped heads, and six legs with 3 on each side breach the lava in a way reminiscent of a whale.

The creatures begin to swim through the lava as Kida watches with a smile. She looks slightly ahead of her and sees more of the creatures breaching the lava however this are much smaller roughly the same size as a large dog indicating they are likely juveniles. One of the creatures swims over to the side of the lava river and climbs out of it before shaking off some of the lava that was still on him. He spins around a few times letting out barking like noises.

Seeing this Kida chuckles before flying down to him and saying "Obby hurry we must get back to the throne room" as the now named creature runs up to her and jumps onto the fish-flyer taking up residence behind her. Kida seeing this begins to fly the fish-flyer up as she says "Hold on" and Obby digs his claws in to maintain his seat. Kida directs the fish-flyer through he steam clouds caused by the waterfalls making contact with the lava below and up along the cascading waterfalls before leveling out as she reaches and passes the giant guardian statues that raised the shield to protect the city.

Kida continues flying towards the palace passing over the outermost sections of the city where the waters that once flooded the majority of the city are still draining. She passes by two large statues each of which hold a large plate one of which is glowing with blue lines as a fire blazes in the plate. Standing on the head of the second statue two men use ropes to lower a large stone carved into a nose in place on the statues face. As they do this a woman is sitting on a Tuna-Flyer and guides them before using her crystal necklace to seal it in place with a flash of blue light. The light then dies down before the outline of the nose along with the statues eyes and several other carved lines begin glowing.

Kida waves to several children who are on a veranda by a couple of men who are carving symbols and lines into stone pillars. She then passes over the marketplace which has not only expanded but is also thriving more than ever. Not long after this Kida flies past a woman who is standing in front of several children and even a few adults teaching them how to read Atlantean runes/symbols.

As Kida nears the palace three men riding Tuna-flyers with ropes hitched to them which are supporting a large pillar wave to her as they say "Good Day Queen Kida" greeting her.

Kida smiles and waves back as she says "Good Day and do be careful" with a smile. She then looks up to the Heart of Atlantis floating high above the palace with the stones carved with the faces of the prior Kings of Atlantis orbiting around it. Kida flies up to the stones before she begins flying alongside the one depicting her father. As she remembers thinks about how her father chose to hide the Heart of Atlantis away she wonders if she is doing the right thing by having it out in the open once more. After a moment of remembrance and reflection Kida continues on her way to the palace.

 ***Throne Room***

Naruto was watching as two men on Tuna-flyers with ropes began to lowly lift the head of the broken statue out of the water. He was still wearing the Atlantean Robes that he wore to the King's funeral however he had added another sash that crossed over the other and went over his left shoulder. In addition he had gotten two tattoos that were just barely visible under his robes. The first was on his right bicep and was a blue swirl that resembled a whirlpool representing his clan the Uzumaki. On his right shoulder was a large sun that covered most of his shoulder, half of his shoulder, and a portion of his left pectoral.

As he watched the two men begin lifting the head up high enough to the point it was above the statue it goes on he raises his hand "Okay good now just a bit back…a little to the left…and there perfect" he says directing the men as they gently place the head in its rightful place before flying off.

Naruto then hears the palace door close and turns before smiling as he sees Kida and Obby walk in. Kida takes a look at the statue before smiling as she says "How fitting The Old King need never shed tears again" as she begins walking towards Naruto.

However Obby gets excited and begins yipping and barking as he excitedly runs at Naruto. Having an idea of what is about to happen due to it happening many times before Naruto braces himself as Obby leaps at him. Naruto manages to catch him with a smile as Obby begins excitedly licking his face "Okay Obby I am happy to see you to but come on buddy show a little respect" he says with a smile before Obby jumps down.

Kida then looks around with a smile as she says "I never thought the rebuilding of Atlantis would move so quickly" she states in wonder still having a hard time believing how much progress had been made in just 3 years.

Naruto nods with a smile as he says "Despite it being around for thousands of years prior to the sinking of Atlantis I feel as though only a fraction of what the Heart of Atlantis can teach us has been discovered" remembering however even before Kida's father decided to try and harness the Crystals power for war there were new things being discovered about it almost every month.

Kida smiles as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck "Well, I know that none of this would be possible without you" she says lovingly before the two kiss. After a minute or two they end their kiss and smile at each other. For Naruto he felt that for the first time in a very long time he was complete. He had a home where everyone treated him as a human being, and he had someone to share his life with in Kida.

There were times when he still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have her in his life. A few months after the remaining members of the Atlantis Expedition went home Naruto began to suspect Kida had developed feelings for him and that they were of a romantic nature. So taking a gamble he had decided to ask her if his suspicions were true and sure enough they were. He still got a chuckle sometime when he thought about the strong-willed, brave, adventurous, and open minded Kida blush and turn all shy when he asked her not unlike a certain Hyuga girl Naruto used to know. Though to be fair it was the first time Kida had these kinds of feelings for someone as her father was overprotective of her which lead to her not interacting with boys her own age much.

After confirming that Kida had feelings for him Naruto asked if she would be patient with him as he sorted out his own feelings for her. This was mainly due in part him on one hand still seeing her as that little girl who he would look after. While on the other hand he was unable to deny that aforementioned little girl was all grown up and had blossomed into an absolutely stunning and beautiful young woman.

Kida luckily understood his feelings and agreed to give him the time he needed to sort out his feelings. Then roughly about 2 months later he had sorted his feelings out and told her his feelings leading to the two becoming a couple much to the joy of the citizens of Atlantis when they found out. Their relationship had grown steadily and the two had even consummated it on the 1 year anniversary of them becoming a couple.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard and whimpering as he and Kida turned look at Obby who was standing on his hind pair of legs with a begging look in his eyes.

Seeing this the two chuckle as Naruto says "Obby you sure know how to ruin a moment don't you?" jokingly and getting a giggle out of Kida as Obby just tilts his head in confusion. Seeing this Naruto sighs as he reaches into his robes and pulls out a rock "Okay buddy ONE Rock" he says before holding the rock out towards Obby.

Obby's eyes light up in happiness before his tongue stretches out like a chameleon's and snatches the rock before pulling it back into his mouth where he begins happily chewing on it crushing it between his teeth before eating it.

Naruto just shakes his head at this and says "You know you're getting to look like one chubby Lava-dog maybe we should put you on a slight diet" to the lava dog who pays him no mind and finishes eating his treat. However as Obby swallows his treat he sniffs the air and his eyes narrow before he begins growling.

Seeing this causes Naruto and Kida to go on alert as Kida asks "What is it Obby? What is wrong?" However before Obby can do anything the palace doors fly open and a man frantically runs in followed by two palace guards.

The man stops before the pair and pants slightly as he says "Queen Kida, High Commander Naruto there are intruders approaching the city!" causing the two's eyes to widen.

The group rushes outside and down to the bottom of the palace steps where a crowd has gathered. Naruto pulls out some binoculars and begins scanning the air looking for the intruders. Kida however manages to just barely see them and says "They are coming through the lava tubes. Where is the patrol captian? I want them met with fliers!" she orders.

Naruto's eyes widen however as he spots the intruders and says "Wait they aren't intruders…They're friends!" he exclaims with a smile as he spots several familiar faces causing Kida's eyes to widen as she to smiles.

 **End Chapter 10**

 **End AN: Well there is Chapter 10 and the start of the 2** **nd** **movie. Again I apologize for the short length but this chapter served more a reintroduction to the story. Anyway as I said above I will mainly follow the events of the 2** **nd** **movie with a minor detail change in the 2** **nd** **arc, and a BIG change in the 3** **rd** **arc which I really look forward to writing.**


End file.
